A Lotus Scented Breeze
by Avina Garamond
Summary: Sephiroth is the King of a land called Quarassies. Vincent Valentine is a Prince of a land called Saahal. But one night, he was kidnapped, and the next thing he knew... he's a harem boy! Rated M!
1. Introduction

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Saahal is a land far on the eastern-most part of the continent, settling right on the equator. The capital – Lamur – is fenced off from the land by a stone wall. To the north, a river flows. To the east, bamboo forests as far as the eye can see. To the south and west, plots of rice fields or silk factories littered the countryside. Farther from the capital lay mountains riddled with gold ore. Inside the capital, the streets are noisy and bustling. Houses were low lying, with large roofs. Towards the center, the houses became more cramped together, and eventually were stacked one on top of the other, forming tall structures with many roofs. Merchants littered every street, nook, and cranny selling their wares. The main street was the widest, caravans marching through the entire city to the palace to sell their wares directly to the king, and to the city. The palace was vast, consisting of five separate palaces. The main palace, where the king resided; the east palace, where the prince resided; the west palace, where the king's wives resided; the north palace, where the concubines resided; and the forbidden palace, where no one resided.

Or so they said...

The wind was especially restless that fateful night. A figure, curled in thin silk sheets, shivered on the too-large bed as the icy gales from the northern mountains swept into his room. He couldn't sleep, it was too cold. He stood up, long ebony locks coming apart and drifting past his shoulders. He walked sleepily to the paper screen door to close it but realized... it was already closed. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark and felt around for the cause of the strong draft. The wooden frame of the door was firmly secured to the opposite wall, why then did the wind blow as if there was no door at all. Long slender fingers searched sleepily around the paper screen. Soon, they broke through through a spot in the paper. He felt the hole. Did the wind really a punch a hole that large through his screen? He stepped back. One step, two steps, eyes widening in growing horror.

The wind did not cause slash marks, daggers did. The screen was slashed to paper ribbons. A silent hand covered the ebon-haired man's mouth and nose. The smell of chloroform wafted through the night air, and the ebon-haired man collapsed unconscious into the phantom's waiting arms.

He awoke groggily on a firm surface. He opened his eyes but couldn't see. At first he thought he had gone blind, then realized it was just dark. Too dark. He raised his arms to feel the area. They could move only about six inches in front of his face before hitting a wooden wall. They could only move two inches to any side. A little space between the crown of his head and another wooden wall, and another little space between his feet and yet another wall. He was trapped, in a very small box. He lay still, hoping to hear where he was going.

He heard whispers, and the soft padding of feet. His box was being carried by hand. Suddenly, he felt weightless... Then a loud crash brought him to his senses. He was thrown into one side of his tiny box and he cried out in pain. The noises stopped. The captive kept quiet fearfully.

"Go!" he heard a rough growl. Loud clatter erupted from underneath the captive and he was thrown onto the other side of his box. He recognized the clatter as horses' hooves, pounding swiftly on the stones of the main street.

The journey was long. The clatter soon ended, and softened to dull thudding – the lands around the city. Time passed. He heard rough laughter occasionally, and the clinking of cups and plates. He grew hungry, and restless, but didn't dare cry out. Eventually it grew cool, and the pace slowed. The northern mountains. He had gone for days without food or drink. In the mornings, the wood was covered in water, which he licked. The arm grew warmer. Then unbearably hot. Going was even slower. The captive felt himself rise and fall gently. He put together his geographical knowledge and reasoned that he was in the Quarassiessian desert. Why?

Quarassies was very different from Saahal although the two were neighbors. Every year, Quarassies grows into Saahal, because Quarassies' boundaries are the desert, and the desert travels. The desert was not rough, cracked slabs of packed river sand, but soft, mobile sand. Dunes as far as the eye can see. No water, save for the river running through the land. However, the occasional outcroppings of stone were highly valued. Limestone, sandstone, granite, marble, obsidian. Turquoise, lapis lazuli, agate, amethyst, garnet, emeralds, peridot, malachite. Tin, lead, copper, iron, silver, and especially, gold. Quarassies was a treasure trove waiting to be excavated. It was a rich country, with everything at its disposal. Precious stones and metals were traded in for lavish wood, perfume, silks from all over the world. The river Asees provided sediments year after year, flood after flood, making Quarassies also the most fertile land around. Grain, barley, chickpeas, pomegranates, and surprisingly, beef, and of course, fish were shipped away in exchange for foreign scientists, thinkers, philosophers. Gorgeous pottery was fashioned daily, and traded for horses and animals from foreign lands. Every city in Quarassies was full to burst with people living happily, working busily, each with a smile and shining eyes. The most lavish of all cities was the seaside capital – Qwair – where the festivals never stopped, where the merchants sold all of their wares, where everyone praised their long line of kind kings.

The palace was lavish, made almost entirely out of white marble, every stone filed and polished by hand. The palace was enormous, extremely tall due to an architectural design from another land – columns. Surrounding the palace was a large garden full of palm trees, plain and others with figs and dates and even a rarity – a banana tree, imported from another land, farther south. The garden was dotted with ponds, the largest sporting fragrant lotus flowers crowned with broad, green leaves. The inside of the palace was as lavish as the outside. The steps up to the palaces were made of pink marble. The inside was made of the same white marble as the outside. The throne hall was the first room in the palace. At the back wall, there were more pink marble steps that led to the high throne.

Upon the high throne sat the king of Quarassies. He was unadorned, in reed sandals, with a simple linen wrap around his waist. His golden circlet sat on his head, stating he was king if someone mistook his regal pose. A troop of merchants dressed in black came up to the throne. The king of Quarassies looked at the merchants with disinterest. Saahalians.

"Your Highness," one of the merchants started, "We are merchants from the East. The king of Saahal, Lucian, sends a gift to your highness in hopes of strengthening our diplomatic ties." They brought the box up. The king of Quarassies sighed.

"What's inside?" It seems he already knew the answer.

"A priceless gift for your eyes only. We dare not open it." The king of Quarassies flicked his hand at them, annoyed.

"Go." The merchants bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The king stood.

"Nessus!" he called. An aged servant moved with quiet grace toward his king.

"At your service."

"A hot bath. And supper. That egret I killed today, I am famished." Nessus smiled at his king's irritated state.

"You are bothered?"

"Another useless gift from Saahal. I am tired of their gold and jewels. They give what we trade them. I don't need any more gold or precious stones. We started making coffins out of gold and stone not three years ago. For gods' sakes!"

"Sire... Sephiroth..." Nessus was the only one to call the king by name to his face.

"Yes, Nessus?"

"A hot bath, yes. It will be ready within a moment." Sephiroth nodded and retired to his chambers. His chambers were made of the same white marble, but had an ornate, golden bed in the middle and an elaborate chaise closer. Piles of furs and silks and clothes were in every corner and heaped on the bed and chaise as well. Sephiroth reclined on the chaise until Nessus announced the bath ready.

Servants underneath the hot bath hall worked day and night to keep the fires burning so that the king could take a hot bath whenever he liked. Sephiroth entered the bath hall. Servants disrobed him, led him into the hot pool, slicked him with warm oils. They washed him, bathed him, combed his hair. They plucked out his underarm hair. Three girls danced in front of him, swinging weights by their hair. A couple musicians provided music. Perfumes were added to the water, or spread on Sephiroth's body. He closed his eyes, content. His most beloved servant was mumbling in a deep voice the story the dancers told. After the bath, Sephiroth walked, perfumed and bejeweled, through his castle. His sandals were gold, and he didn't wear a simple cloth, but covered his entire body in silk cloths. Hmm... maybe Saahal sent a box of silk? That was possible, and silk was more useful than gold. He greeted his royal advisor and told him he will check the box now. His servants led him to the treasure room, and he ordered it open.

Servants broke the lid open. Bright Quarassiessian sunlight streamed into the box. A figure coughed and curled away from the sunlight. Sephiroth stood still, surprise slowly bleeding away from his body.

"Lift him," he finally said. The man had a rather starved look to him. He was so thin, Sephiroth saw his every bone, those that poked from the silk robe he appeared to be wrapped in. His eyes were not wide, like his own, but slightly narrowed at the corners. Saahalian. The king of Saahal sent him a slave boy. Sephiroth sighed. He could have left the box in the treasury unattended for weeks. The captive glared at him with ruby red eyes, black locks falling over his face. He struggled, though weakly. Sephiroth noticed that besides the captive, there was also a Saahalian fan – a secret weapon. Now that was a worthwhile gift indeed. Sephiroth looked at his captive again.

"Undress him," Sephiroth ordered. Servants peeled off the robe and undergarments from the thin figure.

"釋放我！釋放我！你知不知道我是誰 ?" the captive screamed.

"Gag him," Sephiroth ordered. A cloth was stuffed into the captive's mouth. His glare became more smoldering, more intense. Sephiroth walked around him. The captive tried to make himself small, not comfortable with the critical gaze over his naked body.

"Slave!" Sephiroth called him. The captive looked at him. "Do you understand Quarassiessian?" The captive continued his glare. "Is that a no?" Sephiroth pestered. The captive started struggling. Sephiroth nodded towards his servants.

"Harem," he ordered. The servants reclothed and dragged the captive towards the harem hall. The captive struggled all the way. The captive, better known as Vincent Valentine, a prince of Saahal, was thrown into a marble room. He slipped over some sort of silk cloth and slid over the marble hall and fell over. He heard was seemed like giggling. He looked up. He was surrounded by girls. Many, many young, pretty girls. They giggled and pointed at him. The doors slammed. Vincent stood up and ran up to the doors and banged on them.

"开门！释放我 !" The girls started laughing behind him. Vincent turned around, angry. One of the harem girls drifted towards him.

"Do you understand Quarassiessian?" she asked. Vincent nodded. She smiled at him.

"My name is Saran. Welcome. Let us bathe you." She nudged Vincent to the side. Vincent shook his head. More girls walked closer and kept nudging him. They nudged him through an archway into an enormous pool hall surrounded by columns with a view of the gardens and ocean. They pushed him down the marble steps into the water and unclothed him, to his shame. They poured oil on him and rubbed him and washed him. He struggled, panicking. Exasperated, the ladies left him alone. He took a cloth and washed himself alone in a corner of the pool.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth rested. He played a game of Kentess with his favorite servant and listened to the drone of his voice as he spoke of some sort of epic poetry from a faraway land.

"Nessus, your voice will sooth a lioness who lost her cubs," he said. He won the game and lazed on his couch. He ordered grapes to be brought in. He reclined and occasionally picked a grape from the vine.

"What do you think of the newest harem addition?" he asked. "A bit too thin, a bit too starved, I think. Maybe the girls will take care of him, and he'll turn into a real gem, but I don't know... From Saahal... I can't even understand him." Nessus listened to him quietly, nodding in agreement.

Sephiroth lazed on the couch but was feeling restless. He needed something to do. Something unleisurely. He hunted several hours ago, he shouldn't feel so... energized.

"You know what, Nessus? Bring that new harem boy in. He might as well show what he can do." Nessus walked out of the room with aged grace. How Sephiroth loved Nessus. He was like a father, brother, and best friend to him all at once.


	2. Dance

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 2 – Dance**

Vincent lay leisurely on the pool steps, letting the cool waters lap at his hot skin. All of a sudden, a group of girls arrived from the harem hall and started rubbing sweet scented perfume on him. Vincent blushed, panicked, tried to get away, but soon was quieted as his robes were given back to him. Then he was dragged by two girls to the king's chambers. He was given a slight push and a little giggle from the harem girls and he near fell into the room. He stood, feeling uncomfortable and maybe a little frightened.

"你是誰？你怎麼想？"

Sephiroth reclined upon a pile of furs and silks. He still did not wear his crown, but to any Quarassiessian, it was obvious he was king from the large golden ornaments around his neck. But Vincent was no Quarassiessian.

"讓我去！我是一個王子！"

Sephiroth looked at his newest harem addition in interest.

"Do you speak Quarassiessian?"

"我不會發言，它給您！" Vincent spat. "讓我去！"

He stepped backwards, trying to get out of the room. Two guards crossed spears, not letting him through the archway. Vincent turned towards them, then back to Sephiroth and glared. He thought Sephiroth was a warlord, only interested in killing and sex.

"讓我去！" he cried again, a bit helplessly.

"Apparantly, that's a no," Sephiroth said to himself. He didn't understand the words his newest harem addition screamed, but he understood the tone just fine.

"If you want to be treated well," he motioned over to a table of food, "you'll dance for me." He motioned to his dancers who danced. "If you refuse to do what I tell you, you'll be whipped." He motioned to the dancers who stopped dancing and looked sullen, and one of the guards took his whip out to threaten them.

Vincent thought the offer over. If he danced, he wouldn't be hurt. If he were hurt, it would be harder to escape. So he settled on his first option. He made a motion as if fanning himself. Sephiroth nodded and called upon a servant. He left and brought the fan with him. Vincent opened the fan. The spokes were empty, knives emptied from the wood. Vincent glared over the fan at Sephiroth, then started his dance.

He was beautiful, though no one ever admitted it. He had grace, agility. He glided over the floor, feet barely touching marble. Suddenly, the fan snapped, and split into two fans, which Vincent used to grace his flight over the hall. He twisted his body, and covered his face and torso with the two fans, ending his dance. He put the fans together and with a twist, the two fans became one again.

"你現在幸福嗎？"

Sephiroth smiled. He beckoned Vincent to him.

"Come here..." Vincent glared at him, but moved warily towards him. Sephiroth's hand slid over his silk covered waist. Vincent gasped, clutching his robes.

"Undress," Sephiroth said. He nodded towards his dancers who dutifully pulled off their garments with seductive grace. Vincent stared at them in shock and whirred away from Sephiroth, clutching his robes so hard his knuckles turned white.

Sephiroth looked at him, then flicked his gaze to the guard, then retrained his gaze on Vincent. His face no longer smiled. The guard with the whip took a step forward and uncurled his whip, then waited for Sephiroth's command.

"Undress," Sephiroth said softly. The dancers, now used to be interpreters, shook themselves, making their lack of clothing apparent. Vincent started to panic. The only way to get out of this was to undress and... Vincent squirmed and he blushed. He stepped back clutching the cloth to himself even closer. Sephiroth gave the guard a steady glance. The guard nodded and flicked his whip. It cracked, just short of Vincent's back. The dancers instantly stepped together. Whipping was unwelcome to them, and the presence of one being used frightened them.

Vincent flinched, and stepped away frightened. They... threatened him? His blush disappeared. He became pale as a sheet in his fury.

"How dare you threaten to whip me?!" he yelled in perfect Quarassiessian. He was humiliated, and angry. Sephiroth looked at him calmly.

"So you do speak Quarassiessian. I hate being lied to." He stood. The guards instantly sprang to attention, taking a hold of Vincent's arms. Vincent gasped, fear returning. He struggled, but their grip was strong. Sephiroth nodded. Vincent whipped his head around, looking for the person he nodded to.

_Crack!_

Vincent cried out. The guards let him go and he fell to the floor.

_Crack!_

The whip cracked on his back. Vincent gasped and arched his back into the floor.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Vincent refused to let another sound leave his lips. Sephiroth watched Vincent twitch on the floor as the whip cut into his back. It shred his silk robes to shreds and created deep cuts in his back that bled profusely. Sephiroth watched coolly, counting. Twenty strokes and he held up his hand.

"Enough," he said. "Take him away, Nessus."

A firm hand gripped Vincent by the shoulder. Vincent staggered up. Nessus helped him leave the king's chambers into the harem hall. The harem girls gasped, seeing his bloody robes and his weak staggering. Nessus led him down the pool steps until Vincent was knee deep in the water, then let him go. Vincent staggered another step into the pool before losing his footing and falling face first into the pool. He clambered out of the water, coughing. The harem girls surrounded him. In the flurry, Nessus left unnoticed.

The harem girls started bathing him again, washing the stinging oils and perfumes off of him and cleaning his wounds. One of the girls left and came back with a doctor. She started speaking to him in an animated foreign language no one understood. He nodded and helped Vincent out of the water. He dried him off and put salve on his wounds and bandaged him.

"Don't wet cloth," he said in a heavy accent. Vincent nodded. The harem girls helped him into a corner onto soft furs and cloths. Vincent nodded his thanks at them, suddenly losing his voice. The girls flitted over him, but not receiving thanks, left insulted. Only one girl stayed by Vincent's side; Saran took her brush and combed Vincent's hair while he only sighed miserably.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth paced his chambers. He walked onto his balcony, into the cool sea breeze. He sighed. He was beginning to have a poor opinion of his newest harem addition. He screamed, he yelled, he didn't obey, and worst of all, he lied to him. He knelt on the stone railing of his balcony, slightly depressed. He hated exacting punishment on his servants and court members. At least it was only whipping... but it was still horrid to have to punish his people.

Sephiroth heard soft plodding and smiled. He let his hand down from the railing and it was licked by a warm broad tongue. Sephiroth looked fondly at his panther. It was imported from another land, far beyond the sea as a cub. It was so dark and black, and so cute that Sephiroth had bought it instantly when the keepers displayed their wares beside his palace. He walked to his bed, followed by his exotic pet. He relaxed in his bed while the panther plopped next to his bed and stretched. The golden cuffs on its feet clanked against the stone floor. The panther nuzzled his hand, purring. Sephiroth smiled and scratched it behind the ears.

"Good, Senay, good," he whispered fondly. Senay licked his face. So much like a dog. It made sense – she had to be trained with the dogs after all when she was a cub. Sephiroth hugged her head, which she butted against his chest. Sephiroth chuckled. He fell asleep, still holding his panther.


	3. Escape Attempt

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 3 – Escape Attempt**

Night fell. Sephiroth was softly asleep in his bed, and Senay was laying close by, tail whipping from side to side. All was quiet in the palace.

Vincent was restless. His wounds did not let him sleep, and neither did his mind. He had to escape this place and return home! He would not live as a harem boy under a sadistic warlord. He found new robes and his fan and trailed out of the harem hall. He didn't see where he was going – the marble roof and walls hid the bright moon, so Vincent went towards light.

Little did he know he was heading back into the king's chambers.

Senay, awake and alert, did not take kindly to the unfamiliar scent in the room she shared with her master. She stood up and plodded softly towards the scent. Vincent walked towards the balcony from which the light from the stars leaked through the columns. He did not notice the living shadow following him.

With a screech, Senay jumped on him, claws spread wide. Vincent screamed as claws dug into his skin; hot bestial breath hit his face. He fell under the large weight upon his back from Senay's bulk.

Candles were lit, guards instantly trained their spears on the figure under the panther. Sephiroth jumped from his bed.

"Back, Senay, back!" he yelled. He ran to his panther and tugged on her golden collar. "Back!" he yelled. Senay flexed her claws in Vincent's back, and finally yielded. She plodded off from Vincent's back and shoulders, offended. A servant ran up to Vincent and sprinkled water in his face. Vincent flung his hand at the servant, trying to bat the water away. Sephiroth slapped Vincent's hand away from his servant. He stood and walked towards his balcony as guards hefted up Vincent for Sephiroth to see. Sephiroth turned to him, utterly livid.

"Sneaking into my room with a Saahalian fan – a known weapon. I'd think you were trying to kill me." Vincent shook his head frantically.

"However I do not find that likely. You were running away." Vincent nodded, frightened.

"I'd have you whipped again, but I think Senay exacted your punishment justly. Take him away." Vincent was dragged back to the harem hall where he was rehealed and rebandaged.

The other girls started to have a rather poor opinion of him too. Always defying the king, always dragged back in bloody. What was with this idiot? When he fell asleep, two guards moved towards him and kept watch over him all night.

In the morning, Vincent was woken by the harem girl that welcomed him.

"Hey, remember me? I'm Saran."

"Yeah... I remember you..." Vincent said groggily.

"What's your name?"

"Vincent..."

"Saran! Saran!" an older woman called. Saran turned around. The older woman was beautiful, wrapped in many different colored silks and wore powders and paints on her face.

"Don't you speak to that boy, Saran! Don't you see he's not a good slave! Our master does not like him, and will not like you either if you continue to speak to him!"

"Shut it, old crone! He likes me fine, and it won't change because of him! You're just jealous because he doesn't look at you anymore!"

"How dare you! I am not concerned about myself, but for you!" Some of the other harem girls surrounded them, wanting to here what the fuss what was about. The older woman, acting affronted, turned and stalked off to her vanity mirror. The other girls dispersed, disappointed they couldn't hear the fuss.

"Don't mind her, Vincent," Saran said.

"Why do you stick up for me?"

"Well, everyone deserves someone that's nice to them."

"You're the only one so far."

"Don't worry. If you're nice to our master, he will be nice to you too. He rewards those who pleases him. He does really good things to you." Vincent balked.

"You mean sex?!" Saran laughed.

"Of course, silly! This is a harem!" She looked at him intently.

"Gods and goddesses! You're a virgin!" Vincent blushed deeply and tried to crawl away from her with his hurt back. The entire harem started laughing, first a couple girls, then all of them. Vincent blushed harder and harder.

Nessus entered the room.

"The master requests quiet from his harem!" he spoke. "Have grace, ladies!" He left, leaving the harem laughing at Vincent for being the only male within their midst. Vincent was ashamed, humiliated, and wanted to die in a corner somewhere.

Sephiroth paced his room, agitated that shrieking laughter of almost fifty girls woke him first thing in the morning. Nessus returned to him, and soothed him with a hot bath and dictated poetry.

A week passed by. Sephiroth had called a girl to him daily, but today, he didn't want to be pampered by one girl. He ordered Nessus to his side.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Gather the harem. I think I'll take my bath in the pool hall today."

"Yes, your Highness." Nessus set off while Sephiroth cuddled his panther. Ugh, he felt so hot, the breeze from the sea was sticky and humid. He couldn't wait for the pool to be ready. He showed up, dressed in his simple cloth. A trail of servants plodded after him, holding more clothes and jewels. The slaves at the pool should be ready for him.


	4. The Pool Hall

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 4 – The Pool Hall**

Vincent had wakened that day to the chatter of many excited girls. Saran flitted to him.

"The master is taking his bath in the pool hall today!"

"What does that mean?" Vincent asked, getting up. His back was healed now and he was able to stand with the same fluid grace as before he was clawed and whipped.

"It means we get to give him a bath and have fun!" Saran twittered giddily. She twirled away from him undressing and dressing into her best clothes. Other girls also put on their best clothes, and powders and paints. All Vincent had was a borrowed piece of cloth.

Sephiroth entered the full pool hall. Servants took his clothing away and he stepped down the marble steps into the pool. The harem girls crept up to him one by one to massage his muscles or to wash him with scented oils. He also called them up one by one so that they would seductively put a fig or grape into his mouth.

Once, Vincent was beckoned. He was started, a bit frightened, but glided up to Sephiroth, unsure of himself. He took a grape from the tray and placed it on Sephiroth's bottom lip... which didn't open. Vincent trembled, his hand shaking, and Sephiroth gave him a smirk and opened his mouth and the grape disappeared. He nodded sharply to the side – a sign that meant "Go" as Vincent learned. He relaxed and fled – swimming gracefully, but quickly to the other side of the pool. He splashed water in his face and held his robes helplessly. He was terrified, and didn't want to admit it.

Finally, he looked back towards Sephiroth. The other harem girls were now slowly converging to him. They flooded around Sephiroth, swimming naked, or with clothes on or sitting on the marble by Sephiroth and holding trays of food. Sephiroth smiled at each of them... or so it seemed at first. Vincent edged closer and watched carefully as each smile became an award for a good job. Whether it be stroking his hair, massaging his muscles, giving him a fig, or giving him a kiss. Vincent was disgusted.

What was worse was that Saran – the nicest girl in the harem in his opinion, was the one that received the most of these smiles. The other girls looked at her with envy. Occasionally, Saran would leave the midst and float up to Vincent to give him a comforting smile.

"Hey, look cheerful," she finally said. She stood on the marble and hugged him. "He's not doing anything bad to you." She looked back towards the king and her smile faltered. He gave her a glance, and smiled at another girl who gave him a kiss. She turned from his highness, looking utterly triumphant.

Sephiroth ignored Saran the rest of the time at the pool. He had chosen the girl who kissed him. Or at least called her to him and nodded at her. She blushed and stood up and jogged up the marble pool steps and disappeared into the harem hall. Suddenly, the girls stopped fighting for Sephiroth's affections and bathed him more diligently. More expertised servants started grooming his hair, pouring more scented oil and rubbing his scalp.

In the corner of the pool, the older woman was scolding a red-eyed Saran. Saran was blushing and frequently covered her face with her hands.

"I told you not to talk to that boy!" the older woman said. "He stopped smiling at you because he thought you were influenced by that... that damn Saahalian!"

Saran gave a sob and started crying. The older woman wrapped her silk-covered arms around her comfortingly, but Saran started fighting and slipped away, giving her a fiery glare.

"At least I talk to that damn Saahalian! Can't you see he's just frightened? That he needs a friend? He's probably never been in Quarassies and we put to shame our well-mannered culture by ignoring him and being insulted at his presence."

"You forget I'm not Quarassiessian!" the older woman raised her voice a notch. "_My_ culture taught me who the evil influences are – and that Saahalian is one of them! If you want Sephiroth to like you, you will not talk to him."

"Be damned your culture! I will talk to him! I will be his friend! And if Sephiroth doesn't like it, be damned his prejudice!" She gave a last sob and swam away to be alone. She took oil from the pool side and rubbed it on her skin and scrubbed it off with a cloth. Hesitantly, Vincent joined her. He touched his fingertips to her back and she turned around quickly. Vincent snapped his hand back, startled by her gesture. She relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said, looking at Saran's red eyes.

"No, its alright. You just gotta get on the king's good side, that's all. He smiled at you for the grape. He'll like you really soon," she said. "Then he won't care if we're friends or not." Vincent nodded.

"Who was that woman?"

"She's Sephiroth's first wife. From another land – Blarg. I think they're impossible people in that land. They're taught to please every second of their life but ended up growing distant to all people except their own." Vincent nodded. Saran looked at him, knowing he still felt terrible. She gave him the bottle of oil and the cloth.

"Wash my back? Please?" she asked. Vincent took the oil and rubbed it on her back. He saw the harem girls use scrapers on Sephiroth, but he didn't see any around and used the cloth to wash the oil off from her back. She nodded in appreciation and swam off. Vincent felt utterly alone...

Meanwhile, Sephiroth enjoyed himself in the bath, listening to the girls play and talk and fool around while he was washed. Soon, the girl he chose came back in, dressed lavishly. Musicians strummed a tune, quieting the rest of the harem. The girl danced, first slowly, then more quickly, then slowly again. Piece by piece, her clothes fell away. Sephiroth jangled his fingers towards the rest of the harem and they started dispersing. The dance became more seductive and led up to the water's edge. Sephiroth came out and was dried with cloths hurriedly. The dancing girl took off her last articles of clothing when there wasn't anyone left in the room, and the dance soon finished.

Servants piled up furs in a corner and covered them with cloth and silk so as to not get the furs messy. Sephiroth kissed the girl languidly and pushed her gently into the furs, kissing and stroking her. She returned the favor – stroking him to erection. He groaned appreciatively and took the nearest bottle of oil and oiled her breasts while the rest of the servants and musicians filed out. The girl took the oil and put it on his swollen phallus. She lubricated herself under Sephiroth's watchful gaze. Prepared, Sephiroth lowered himself onto her. They had sex.

Saran was crying again, curled in a corner. The other harem girls looked at her sympathetically and gave Vincent glares as if it was his fault she was crying. Which is was, in a roundabout way.

Sephiroth climbed back into the pool after the afterglow passed. The girl came with him. She washed the sweat off his skin and kissed him again and again. Sephiroth called the servants back in to give his scalp another run through. He climbed out. Servants dried him with thick pieces of cloth. He was dressed in silk cloths and given ornaments and jewels and he was perfumed in sweet and musky scents.

The girl was also taken care of, and she giggled, not used to anyone serving her. Dried and dressed, she went back to the harem hall to giggle and tell everyone about her experience.

Vincent found it shameless and was disgusted. He sat in the harem hall quietly, taking every glare he received. He wanted to comfort Saran, but he knew he would probably make her feel worse.

Suddenly, a long stone stick was in front of his eyes. He looked up to see Saran holding a jade flute in front of his face. Her eyes were no longer red and she smiled. She wagged the flute in front of him.

"Here, take it! I told you we had one somewhere!" Vincent took the flute, holding it precariously.

"Well? Come on! You said you can play the flute! Play for me!" Saran giggled.

Vincent held the flute to his lips and blew a few notes experimentally. It sounded good... He played a short tune for Saran – a bouncy, jittery one. She laughed and clapped her hands.

"Another!" she demanded. Vincent played another. He soon had an audience. All of the harem girls appreciated his music. He was soon tired of it, and had to rest. But he was glad the harem started to like him at least a little bit for his music.

Sephiroth spent his day in the throne hall, sitting regally with a crown upon his head, listening to the affairs of the capital, and of the country. Occasionally, merchants came up to sell him and his country their wares but Sephiroth had them wait until the end of the day, when his other affairs were settled. The smiled and nodded, knowing that to a good king, country and people came before goods.

By the end of the day, Sephiroth had settled all of the country's affairs, and declined most of the merchants' wares. He was tired, and lay on his fur covered bed. His mind was reeling, not giving him peace.

Vincent also could not sleep. The night was a cool one, the breeze coming off the Saahalian mountains. He walked to the pool hall, flute still in hand. He had played a couple gentle tunes until Saran fell asleep just before. He sat at the edge of the pool, skinny legs immersed in clear waters. The water was warm, radiating heat from the sun it soaked in during the day. Vincent looked beyond the tall marble columns, over the garden of palm trees and out to the sea and night sky. He put his flute to his lips and played another tune. The notes hung in the air, refusing to be blown away by the chilly wind.

Sephiroth turned in his bed. At first he though he was dreaming, but it was undeniable that the sad tune he was hearing was coming from within his palace. He shifted and rose from his bed. He plodded at quietly as his panther to the sound.

He stopped in the doorway of the pool hall. He watched the slim fingers ghost over the flute, playing a sad melody. The melody ended, but Vincent didn't. He raised his head to the moon... and sang. Pale lips opened, letting the most beautiful sounds slip through. Vincent sang about the moon, about his country, about his family. He didn't sing about his brother, the king. The sharp notes would have put a snag in the beautiful melody. Sephiroth was content watching.

Vincent ended his song and hugged himself. He missed Saahal. He wanted to go back. Sephiroth smiled to himself. His opinion of his newest addition heightened. This is what he wanted. Vincent was the epitome of beauty, singing sadly, softly, in the dark. He walked out of the pool house softly and returned to bed. His panther licked his hand good night and he smiled when he slept. Vincent got up from the pool and gazed into the master's chambers. Then he moved his gaze away and went into the harem and fell asleep on his cot.


	5. Conversation

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 5 – Conversation**

Sephiroth woke up chilled. He frowned. Sea weather, so finicky. He walked to his balcony and leaned on the marble railing. The cool breeze was refreshing against his face. He stayed there for several long minutes, until his bones felt like they would snap from the cold. He left his railing and woke Nessus from the adjoining room.

"Bath, hot bath. Just you, no slaves," he requested.

* * *

Vincent woke feeling cold and clammy. Remembering the temperature of the water last night, he went to the pool hall and tested the waters. Freezing.

* * *

Nessus bathed Sephiroth in the hot water of the heated bath. He knew what Sephiroth liked and took great care to massage Sephiroth's every muscle just how he enjoyed it. Sephiroth listened to Nessus droning voice as he dictated poetry. He felt utterly relaxed. He supposed he was at his most vulnerable when Nessus was around, but he could trust him with his life, so it was okay...

Nessus' ministrations gave Sephiroth an erection and Nessus dutifully stroked his cock until Sephiroth came, gasping, into his hand. He groaned as Nessus' hand left his limp flesh. He opened his eyes blearily.

"You just had to be like that new slave. Always defiant until that day..."

"I have learned my lesson, your Highness," Nessus said. He knew what day Sephiroth talked about. Sephiroth was nineteen, king of Quarassies for four years, and madly in love with his new harem boy. He had tried everything – coaxing, threatening, seducing. Nothing worked. Nessus wouldn't even move a finger for him. He had Nessus whipped, but that didn't help. Finally, Sephiroth's love waned – he became angry at Nessus. His first wife took up his interests and he loved her, even though she was more than twenty years older than he was. Nessus, jealous of Sephiroth's love interest, stumbled in while they were having sex. Sephiroth, utterly furious, ordered his servants to cut off Nessus' testicles. Nessus no longer was a part of his harem, but was a eunuch. Sephiroth felt instantly sorry for what he had done. He hadn't realized that even though his hot boiling love waned, a deep feeling of love remained for him. And Nessus hadn't left Sephiroth's side since.

Sephiroth smiled to his servant. He always felt that Nessus was more dominant than he. He had often wondered what might have happened if he hadn't castrated his servant. Would Nessus laid him on his bed and not take but give sex to his king? Sephiroth didn't know, and would never know. Sephiroth's love for Nessus stopped being what it was at first. He now loved him as his father or his older brother, or his best friend. Or all three at once.

"Well, I hope that new harem boy will grow less defiant soon," Sephiroth said. "I'd hate to castrate him. I want him as my lover, because his song enslaved me. Go fetch him."

Nessus nodded. He helped Sephiroth out of the pool, dried him, dressed him, perfumed him, and bejeweled him. He left Sephiroth to make himself comfortable in his room while he slinked into the pool hall. He was glad he found Vincent there; walking around the harem hall looking for one man amidst over forty women was hard without waking someone up.

"The master requests you," he said. Vincent nodded and stood. He clutched the front of his robes as he followed the aged servant to the king's chambers.

Sephiroth turned away from the balcony. The cool breeze was not chilling anymore, but soft against his skin. He was adorned with a huge, golden ornament around his neck and a white cotton wrap around his waist. His arms sported thick gold bracelets and his feet were adorned with golden sandals, laced up with thick leather strings with golden beads. Senay lazed in a corner, black tail flicking.

"I saw you yesterday night," Sephiroth began. "You played the flute. The melodies were beautiful. You sang, and I was enraptured with your voice, though I did not know the words. You looked to the moon, and your voice was sad. Please, I do not want you to be sad in my palace. I appease all within my household. Ask and you shall receive." He walked up to Vincent and held a lock of his hair.

"You are beautiful, your beauty must be accented. A lotus is beautiful but it is appreciated more with its jewelry of leaves." He touched Vincent's face. He turned to Nessus and told him to bring in servants to measure Vincent so that they could make him more clothing and jewelry. Nessus left and they were left in silence.

Vincent stared directly at Sephiroth. The man before him made him nervous. He wanted to run. He didn't want to be a warlord's fucktoy! He wanted to cry suddenly, but that's not what the prince of Saahal should do. He stood stoicly, ignoring the hand on his face. "Please... I do not want gold and jewelry, or silks and ornaments. I would like... a hot bath, if anything."

Sephiroth said nothing at first, muling over the request. Ordinarily, only Quarassiessians felt cold in the coolest of Quarassiessian weather. Maybe he just didn't know Saahalian weather.

"You are granted your request. But first, the servants will take your measurements." Sephiroth smiled to his harem boy. The servants had already begun bleeding in, unfurling their tapes and measuring Vincent. Vincent stood nervously as the tapes slid over his body like thin snakes.

"Please. I do not want gold!" Vincent cried out as a servant suddenly took a golden chain and draped it over his neck to see what size ornaments he should make.

"Gold and jewelery do not appeal to me! They are ornaments, masking items to cover who one truly is! They deceive the eye! They are the epitome of mankind's greed who kill for such trinkets!"

"Nonsense," Sephiroth cut off. "That may have been true where you are from, but in Quarassies, gold and jewelry enhance beauty. They do not hide what is. And no one in Quarassies is hungry for gold. I daresay we have too much. You will at least have some sort of ornamentation that has the sign of the palace." Vincent laughed, bitterly. The warlord thought of his fancy mansion as a palace?

"I will wear one piece of gold then, master. But I will not wear anything that shows off the greed of a warlord. Stolen gold does not enhance beauty."

Sephiroth reclined on his chaise, thinking about Vincent's words. He was rather offended that he called him a warlord and accused him of stealing gold, but he knew Vincent was jumping to conclusions without asking any Quarassiessian history. His servants stopped measuring his harem boy and led him into the hot bath.

Vincent felt awkward and embarrassed as servants washed him. They rubbed rich, fragrant oil onto his skin and scraped it off with what seemed like golden sickles. They pulled him out of the bath and dried him, and wrapped him in a thick, cotton cloth.

Vincent walked out of the bath, wondering what he should do as thanks. He saw Sephiroth reclining on his chaise and walked up to him, hesitantly. Sephiroth looked at him approvingly, and pointed to the floor next to the chase. Vincent sat on the floor next to his master, relieved he did not have to do anything... sexual with him.

Sephiroth motioned a servant toward him. The servant edged closer, a platter of food before him. Sephiroth took a grape and pressed it against Vincent's bottom lip, playfully, mocking Vincent's gesture in the pool hall the day before. Vincent blushed but parted his lips and swallowed the grape. Sephiroth nodded at the plate and Vincent took that as leave to eat. There was some sort of meat, and bread, and cheese. Everything was cut to small pieces. There were tiny hairy cucumbers, and grapes, and tomatoes, and fig slices. Vincent ate, finally appeasing his stomach with more than the food he was too afraid to touch in the harem. Sephiroth watched him, smiling.

Vincent stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. A servant held a bowl under his fingers and poured water on them. At first, Vincent didn't know what this was, until he realized the servant wanted him to wash his hands. Vincent quickly washed his hands from the oils the food bled onto his skin. The servant, satisfied, gave him a cloth to dry his hands with. Vincent quickly dried his hands and gave the cloth back to the servant. The servant disappeared. Vincent turned to Sephiroth.

"Thank you."

"I appease all in my household. Are there any requests you would like to make of me?"

"No. No requests at all."

"What is your name?" Sephiroth asked.

"Vincent... Vincent Valentine."

"And where do you live, Vincent?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent laughed bitterly.

"I live here now." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Answer the question you know I asked."

"I used to live in Saahal, in the Forbidden Palace," Vincent answered quickly, afraid of displeasing the warlord he was prisoner of.

"Forbidden... Palace... Valentine... Valentine..." Sephiroth chanted to himself.

"I lived in the main palace before then. My father used to talk to the court officials all day while my brother and I fooled around in the palace gardens. When my father died, by eldest brother... he... he took his place. And I was banished to the Forbidden Palace..." Sephiroth jerked up, scaring Vincent. Vincent tried to scuttle away from the man before he was caught by the wrist.

"You can't be the Vincent Valentine, the lost prince?"

"I am Vincent Valentine. I was banished from the palace, sent to live in exile in the Forbidden Palace, and my name was wiped from the Book of Descendants."

"You realize if I have the prince of Saahal in my harem that I can be thrown into war at anyone's merest whim?" Sephiroth growled. Vincent flinched.

"A prince is not a prince when his own brother sends him as a gift to a warlord."

Sephiroth had enough of being called a warlord.

"I am not a warlord," he said indignantly. "I have never led Quarassies into war and don't intend to. My people are peaceful, we have everything we want. They farm, they pray to the gods. I give them anything they need. Quarassies is the gift of the gods to the people of the world, and I rule these people. They will not go to war while I am king."

Vincent froze. He was given as a gift... to the _king_ of Quarassies? _Oh no..._

"My... my Lord... I am sorry," he said humbly, sinking to the floor. "Forgive me. You may do with me as you wish. I will be respectful from now on."

Sephiroth shook his head, agitated.

"Go back to the harem. Change your name. Deny your origins. I'll not have the prince of Saahal within my palace." Vincent shrank away.

"Changing my birth name is sin..." he said quietly. Sephiroth looked at him.

"Please do not make me commit sin..." Vincent whispered to the floor. Sephiroth touched his head.

"I'm sorry. I do not know Saahalian culture well. Do not commit sin. But please, don't seem the Saahalian prince you are. I will not have a war. If there will be one, you can rest assured you will be beheaded on the spot." Vincent nodded miserably.

"Nessus, escort him to the harem hall." Vincent stood from his humble position. Nessus appeared at his side and led him away from the king's chambers. The king watched them disappear behind the columns.


	6. There is Talk of War

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 6 – There is talk of war**

Sephiroth paced his marble room. Whether or not what Vincent said was true, thoughts of Saahal and the king where looming in his head. If the king indeed sent him his brother in a chest, this could be a setup for war. "Nessus," he called. "Call my advisors."

Nessus, back from the harem hall, slinked off again.

Meanwhile, Vincent plodded through the harem hall in search of his cot. However, Saran had other plans for him.

"So... are you on the his Highness' good side?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Vincent said, confused. Saran rolled her eyes and shook him.

"Go-o-o-d side?" she insisted. "Did he _do_ anything?" Vincent gasped and blushed.

"_Saran!_" he shouted scandalized.

"Ah, that's a no then!" Saran chirped. "Don't worry. He'll like you eventually!" She bounded off, back to gossip some more with the other harem girls. Vincent looked at his cot miserably. It was surrounded by harem girls. He left the hall and went back to the pool. It was much quieter in the pool. He dipped his legs into the cool water and relaxed. A breeze sifted through the columns separating the pool hall from the outside. The scent of lotuses wafted on the air. Tranquility at its finest.

Not to Sephiroth however. He sat on his golden throne in the throne hall. He was stressed, but tried not to show it, lest it worry his advisors.

"How are we doing on trade?" he inquired. The advisors started listing trade progress for him immediately in one large buzz. They were doing well apparently. One land across the sea offered rich gifts of different fragrant woods to Quarassies in return for some lapis lazuli. Sephiroth nodded, liking the offer. A caravan returning from Saahal was running a bit late.

The rest of the advisors soon got their turn to speak. One of the temples needed to have a new statue built for the stone feet had worn through from many years of faithful Quarassiessians kissing them. Sephiroth promised he would dispatch money from the treasury.

Finally, the war advisor stood up.

"Archers are as good as any. Probably better. They train daily and hunt food for the cities and villages." Sephiroth nodded. "And the rest? The sword work?"

"The sword work can use some help Your Highness," the advisor said cautiously.

"Take all the funding you need," Sephiroth said. The entire court looked at him shocked.

"But we had not needed any one to use a sword for years!" one advisor exclaimed.

"Better safe than sorry," was all Sephiroth said. He dismissed them and slumped in his throne. It wasn't fun being the king sometimes.

* * *

A few days later, a girl burst into the harem hall.

"I figured out what they're building! Its an armory! And an academy is being built right next to it too!" she shrieked. The entire harem hall filled with the buzzing noises of many girls arguing and muttering.

"Why?" "What's going on?" "Are we in trouble?" "Are we being attacked?!"

Vincent lowered his eyes. He felt that this was all his fault...

"And they're building on the other side of the city too! And in the other cities!"

"Why?!" "What is wrong?!" "Are we going to war?!"

Vincent quietly crept out of the harem hall. He had to speak to Sephiroth.

* * *

Far far away, in the land of Saahal, the king smirked.

"So... my little brother finally triggered the little plan I conjured up. Good. I would hate to waste the time and effort to... send a message." He laughed, amused at his dark thoughts.

His court officials shuddered. As the king left, they started whispering amongst themselves.

"If only Prince Vincent was not abducted! We would never be in this mess!"

* * *

Sephiroth sighed. Rumors of war spread through his city like wildfire. He decided to walk to the temple and silence them. There was no need for the city to become distressed. He dressed in simple clothes, but wore his golden crown.

"People of Quarassies!" he called. The people in the marketplace turned to look towards the temple. Sephiroth's voice carried from the temple steps down and over the marketplace.

"Rumors of war have been spreading through my beloved city! You seem to think I build armories and academies in preparation of something evil. We have not gone to war for two generations of kings, and I don't intend to go to war either. But I hear that while our archers are the best in the entire world, our swordsmen are defeated by mere children. I want everyone to be trained in the sword! And... I do want us to be prepared, if war is thrust upon us! But to deter war, I announce a week of festivities, to the Goddess of Peace!"

A great cheer rose up from the people. A week of festivities?! Sephiroth beamed at them and went into the temple to pray for peace.

* * *

The moon rose high into the night sky and Vincent was restless. He didn't know how to approach Sephiroth, since he was merely a harem boy now. He sighed to himself and held himself in his thick robes. The measurements Sephiroth's servants took yielded splendid robes and wraps, the likes of which were never seen in Saahal. The current robe was dyed the faint pink of the Quarassiessian lotus, and across the hem, there were Quarassiessian hieroglyphics  
were embroidered in golden thread.

Vincent had trouble reading the glyphs, but figured out they stated his position for he saw a cartouche with Sephiroth's name in it ending every line. He turned to the soft padding of steps and turned to face Nessus.

"Yes?" Nessus asked.

"I'd like to request an audience with His Highness Sephiroth," Vincent said formally. This received a smile from Nessus.

"I'll see what I can do," he said. He plodded off. Vincent could only admire the aged servant's soft steps. He waited.

To his surprise it was Sephiroth who emerged to greet him. Sephiroth motioned him over.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Sephiroth questioned. Vincent's voice stuck in his throat.

"A-are you going to war?" he asked breathlessly. Why did his voice falter? Sephiroth shook his head gravely.

"I will not go to war unless I have to. I am simply preparing," he said.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said humbly. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I'd rather know now that when Saahal attacks," he said. "One of my caravans to Saahal is missing. I just want my people back alive..." Vincent nodded.

"I hope they are safe," he said. Sephiroth dismissed him and Vincent went back to the harem.

* * *

Sephiroth was sitting idly on his throne, for the most part ignoring his surroundings. His advisors buzzed on and on and on about how wealthy Quarassies was by now, Sephiroth just didn't care. Suddenly, a servant burst into the room. Sephiroth looked at him, too bored to be startled.

"Calm down, what's your story?" Sephiroth asked. The servant gasped for breath.

"One of the merchants returned from Saahal!" the servant cried. "He's bleeding, and needs to talk to you!" Now _that_ got Sephiroth's attention.

"Bring him in. Nessus, fetch a physician." Nessus disappeared and four servants marched in, carrying a bloody figure.

"I... merchant Rabu..." the merchant gasped. "I... caravan... to Saahal... attacked... men in black... disappeared... I... only one... alive..." Nessus returned with a doctor who started looking him over. He shook his head helplessly.

"Thank you, merchant Rabu. You'll get the best treatment now," Sephiroth said. The servants carried the merchant after the doctor out of the main hall. Sephiroth stood up to pace.

"Your orders?" one of the advisors asked. Sephiroth didn't answer immediately.

"Get a band ready. I'm sending an embassy to Saahal."

Vincent looked at the proceedings from behind a column. War was inevitable, and he felt as if it were his fault... He lowered his eyes. He would have to speak with Sephiroth again, but hearing Sephiroth call for scribes, he decided to wait until a better moment. He went to the pool hall. It was a hot day today, and he had been content with a light silk robe. He took it off and slipped into the cool water. He lay on top of the water, wondering how Quarassies was available to afford such finery. The ceiling he look at was painted to seem like the sky above it. But the color blue was astounding... What had they painted with? Did Quarassies have a supply of blue clay? Flowers? Crushed stones? He was almost certain his light blue robe was dyed from the blue water lilies.

Sephiroth spent hours in the throne room, lecturing his ambassadors on what to say and dictating to the scribe. He finally returned exhausted to his chambers. He reclined on his chaise and smiled when he heard the telltale clinking of Senay's bracelets as she trotted to him and butted her head against his chest. Sephiroth's arms wrapped around her big head, stroking the coarse fur.

"Nessus," Sephiroth called. Nessus appeared, followed by a servant with a tray of food. Sephiroth waved him into a corner.

"Bring me Vincent," Sephiroth requested. Nessus plodded off. He looked through the harem hall for Vincent but he was not there. He went to the pool hall. Vincent had climbed out already and wrapped his light robe back around himself.

"His Highness Sephiroth requests you," Nessus said. Vincent came to his feet and followed Nessus to Sephiroth's chambers. He had wanted to speak with Sephiroth, but what does Sephiroth want with him all of a sudden? Vincent felt a little frightened. Sephiroth wouldn't take advantage... would he?


	7. Kiss

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 7 - Kiss**

Vincent entered the room and bowed to his superior.

"Rise," Sephiroth said impatiently. Vincent came to his feet.

"What do request of me, Your Highness?" he asked. Sephiroth motioned his servant over and took a grape from the tray. He tapped Vincent's chin.

"Open," he said. He put the grape on Vincent's bottom lip, slightly mocking him for what he had done in the pool hall. Vincent obediently opened his mouth and the grape popped in. He bit down on it; the skin of the grape popped and tart juice gushed into his mouth. It was an alien fruit to him, but he liked it. Sephiroth nodded at the tray of food.

"Now you do the same to me," he said, laying back on his chaise. Vincent blushed. He was brought out to feed Sephiroth? He plucked a grape and set it on Sephiroth's lip. Sephiroth opened his mouth and in the grape went.

"I want to ask you about Saahal," Sephiroth began, and ate another grape from Vincent's fingertips.

"If... if you go to war... I want to come with you," Vincent said quietly. He gave Sephiroth another grape.

"There will be no war. I have sent ambassadors," Sephiroth said. Vincent held out another grape to him and Sephiroth swiped it from his fingers with his tongue.

"Let's just hope my brother listens," Vincent sighed and continued to pluck grapes and give them to Sephiroth. Sephiroth ate them, one by one. He enjoyed the tart flavor of grapes. He wished they grew is Quarassies. Vincent smiled at the wistful look in Sephiroth's eyes. What was Sephiroth thinking? Not anything sexual, that was for sure. Maybe he didn't have a harem just for sex but actually wanted the company? Quiet servants didn't make for good company after all...

Sephiroth took the grape from Vincent's hand before Vincent's hand even left the tray.

"Come get it, no hands," he said, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eye. He set the grape between his lips, half in his mouth, half out. Vincent blushed. So much for thinking the king wanted a harem for simple company. But he couldn't disobey...

He bent his head toward Sephiroth... Their lips nearly brushed... Vincent bit the top half of the grape off and withdrew, just managing to not touch Sephiroth. Sephiroth swallowed the rest of the grape and laughed.

"You're a tricky little spirit, aren't you?" he laughed. Vincent smiled, slightly pleased with himself in not touching Sephiroth.

He gasped as Sephiroth cupped his chin and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes open in shock, he was frozen in surprise. His face filled with more color as the soft lips of the king pressed against his.

Sephiroth let go of him and Vincent pulled away.

"You are red, you didn't expect me to kiss you?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent shook his head dumbly to which Sephiroth chuckled. "You're in a harem and you didn't expect to be kissed?" Vincent shook his head, blushing darker.

"I... didn't... it was my first..." he stuttered quietly. Sephiroth looked at him in awe.

"Your first?" he asked disbelievingly. No one had kissed him before? "Well... how was it?" he asked, wondering how Vincent felt. Vincent looked at him scandalized.

"How was it? You're asking me how was it?!" he cried out, shocked at the gall of the man in front of him. Sephiroth only laughed.

"My first was with Nessus. Also the grape in the mouth trick."

"At least I didn't fall for it," Vincent sulked.

"I'm sure you're not implying that I did. I initiated. I initiate many things..." Sephiroth said, fingers traveling over and down Vincent's chest. "Except war. I dare say I believe in the saying 'Make love, not war,'" he said. Vincent stepped back, tripping and falling over the cushions strewn about Sephiroth's room. This earned a chuckle from the king.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything yet."

"Yet?" Vincent asked, slightly worried but no so much as before. Sephiroth only smiled.

"I actually did summon you here for a reason. I want you to sing for me."

"Sing...? Well... what about...?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth shrugged.

"You sing in your own language right? I don't understand it, so sing about anything you like. I just want to hear your voice singing." Vincent sat, quiet and thoughtful. What would Sephiroth like? What tune? He looked at Sephiroth.

"Do you want me to stand or do something?" he asked. Sephiroth scooted over, giving Vincent some room to sit. Vincent took the hint and sat where designated. He started to sing.

He made the words on the fly, using a tune that he had known from his childhood but never remembered the words to. He sang about a benevolent king, about beautiful ladies adorned in jewels, about turquoise seas, and warm breezes. He sang about himself, a prince, finding a home with the king.

The king listened, enraptured. The voice was beautiful, carrying him through memories of sandbars and horse rides and oases. When the song ended, he felt a great deal calmer and he bent Vincent's head down into a kiss.

"Dear Isiari, our Goddess of Music, must have blessed you with her kindness," he said. He felt tired and Vincent looked tired too.

"Go to sleep," he said. "Nessus, escort him."

Nessus plodded back into the room and escorted Vincent back into the harem hall.


	8. Declaration of War

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 8 – Declaration of War**

A pretty carriage made of exquisite wood travelled daintily through the streets of Saahal. It was small and quaint and a white gauzy sheet fluttered over four posts, keeping the inhabitants away from the sun beating down upon them. It was a very hot day in Saahal, and humid too. A few men talked gravely in the small carriage, ignoring the bustling noise outside. They were the ambassadors from Quarassies. The soft hooves of their desert horses clopped soundlessly compared to the iron-shod hooves of the surrounding horses.

Slowly but surely, the carriage made its way to the palace. A servant ran up the stairs to announce the presence of the ambassadors to the king of Saahal.

"Oh, but bring them in of course!" the king said pleasantly. "Wait... no... I changed my mind. Kill them." His face became stony. He looked at his scribe.

"Write a note to the Quarassiessian king declaring war. Write... write what I tell you. Word for word..."

* * *

Sephiroth was livid.

_"No one kills my people and gets away with it!_" he bellowed. Every single person in the hall flinched and stepped away. No one had ever seen Sephiroth so utterly furious. He stormed his way through the hall, people falling to their knees before him.

"Bury them. Highest honors," Sephiroth snapped at a few black-clothed servants. They were morticians and would embalm the ambassadors and mummify them before putting them into their sandy tombs. The servants bowed and scurried out of the hall to pick up the bodies of the dead ambassadors from the broken carriage standing in front of Sephiroth's palace.

Vincent peered behind a column. Sephiroth was far from the best mood, but he had to talk to him! He went into Sephiroth's bedroom. He would wait for him there.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth stormed around the palace in his foul mood.

"How many people are trained?" he shouted at his advisor. The advisor shrunk back.

"Only a few hundred have mastered the basics of the sword, Your Highness," he said.

"Gather them! Saahal will _not_ get away with this! Ambassadors come in peace! The slaughter of one in unforgivable!" He paced the hall more, throwing his crown onto his throne. In bounced off and clattered across the marble floor.

"Three days! I give you three days to round up anyone who can use both sword and bow well. Saahal might have declared war, but I'll be _damned_ if they attack my country first!"

A shadow slinked into the corner of the Hall. It did not go by unnoticed.

"There you are Ferren! Are you spies ready?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. The shadow nodded. "Send them to Saahal. I need to know the position of every single military base, academy, weapons storage, and any other military facility you can find."

"Yes, Your Highness," the shadow said and disappeared. It wasn't the first time Sephiroth wondered how he did that.

The king of Saahal was in glee! He paced his gilded halls, cackling.

"Strengthen the defenses. Tell the army to get ready. Ling Shi Wen, you are to head the front lines. Get them ready."

"Yes, Your Highness," Shi Wen answered and bowed. He was once a muscular man but in his late forties, his strength started to wane. He grew tufts of white hair amidst his sleek black but with the white hairs grew his wisdom. He had seen many, many wars. He was even tired of battle. He did not want this war to progress.

He went to tell the rest of the war council the king's plans. Maybe together they could think of a way to avoid war...

Sephiroth stormed back into his room.

"Get out," he said, dismissing the servants in his room. Vincent made a move to leave as well.

"Stay," Sephiroth commanded him. Vincent sat on the marble stone abruptly. It looked like Sephiroth's foul mood grew exponentially. Sephiroth walked up to him and Vincent couldn't help but flinch. Sephiroth yanked his chin up to look at his face.

"Do you want back to Saahal?" he asked. Vincent looked at him wide-eyed. His heart stuck in his throat. He couldn't choke out any words he thought of. Sephiroth let go of him and threw a shred of paper in his lap and stormed off to the other corner of his room.

Senay plodded into the room and Sephiroth appreciatively scratched her behind the ears. She sniffed him and walked away, offended at his negative mood.

"Ugh, stupid panther," Sephiroth growled. "Not like a dog at all."

Vincent only half-payed attention to him. The paper in his lap was dyed a coppery brown from the blood of the ambassadors. He opened it. In Quarassiessian, the note read:

_To His Highness Sephiroth of Quarassies_

_From His Highness, The Regal King of Saahal, Lucian_

_Not a moonturn ago, my beloved brother, Prince Vincent of Saahal, has been missing._

_I have been informed that you have ordered men to capture him and take him to your palace._

_I now know that my beloved brother lives as a servant in your palace, as a lowly harem boy, and has been maltreated on your orders._

_Quarassies will suffer as Vincent has suffered._

_Prepare for war._

Vincent looked, utterly horrified, at the paper in his hands. He turned to Sephiroth.

"Abducted indeed," Sephiroth said. "Sent to me in a box as a gift from Lucian himself. I could have left you in the treasury for weeks before I checked what was in the box. My _boredom_ saved you from starvation."

"But... this is not true. This is a complete lie!" Vincent said. He tore the paper in shreds.

"I was captured by Saahalians! Only the Royal Guard knows their way around the Forbidden Palace!"

"Well that doesn't stop your brother from waging war on Quarassies, as you can tell!" Sephiroth snapped. "I could just send you back. I could hammer you back into that box you came in and ship you off back to Saahal and pretend to appease your brother."

Vincent stepped back. Sephiroth wouldn't... would he? Sephiroth first told him that if Saahal declares war, then Sephiroth would behead him...

"But that won't stop him, will it?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent shook his head.

"No... No. He will stop at nothing from getting Quarassies. Your land is of too great a value. Your neighbors are also lands of great wealth. Lucian wants them all. You are simply the first to go," Vincent said. Sephiroth turned away, walking out onto the balcony. The wind blew off the sea and cooled his hot temper somewhat.

Vincent followed him hesitantly.

"Your Highness?" he asked timidly. "Please... calm down. I... I think I may help," he said. Sephiroth turned his gaze from his beloved country to Vincent.

"And how can you help me?" he asked. Vincent looked at him and then at Quarassies. It really was a beautiful country, he thought. The sun was starting to set and some of t he darker corners of Qwair already had lanterns lit.

"My brother... he doesn't care much for reading. I don't think he ever read Father's will. According to Father's will, the front lines belong to me, should Saahal go to war during my generation. I know... the current captain of the front lines. I haven't seen him for the several years I lived in the Forbidden Palace, but I know he still remembers who I am. I could speak with him."

"And how will you do that?" Sephiroth asked. "Saahal is far away, and your absence won't go unnoticed. Neither will your presence in Saahal." Vincent thought for a minute.

"We use carrier pigeons in Saahal. I could send one to Ling Shi Wen. We could meet half way." It was Sephiroth's turn to think. Vincent was silent, not daring to interrupt Sephiroth's thoughts. Finally, Sephiroth nodded.

"I can arrange a meeting in six days. Three days for the pigeon to fly, two for this captain to get to the place of the meeting. One day in case of delay." Vincent nodded.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said. He bowed, not sure if he was to only bend, or if he was to fall to his knees. Sephiroth went back to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He took one of the furs and covered himself with it.

"Sing," he said. Vincent sat softly next to him. He decided on a nice, slow, peaceful tune. He sang in Saahalian again, about peaceful skies and soft breezes and warm seas. Sephiroth fell asleep to the drone of his voice. Vincent smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from Sephiroth's face. He lay himself on Sephiroth's chest and fell asleep as well.


	9. No Black Cats

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 9 – No Black Cats**

Sephiroth woke to a loud screech. He jumped out of bed.

"Guards!" he ordered them to his side. He took a sword from under his bed, ready to defend himself. A servant lit oil lamps for the guards to see by as they assembled in the bedroom, pikes ready.

...There was no one there.

Senay howled and screeched, arching and clawing herself. Blood ran down from her self-inflicted wounds, pooling into a red puddle on the marble floor.

"Senay?" Sephiroth called, shocked and confused. He dropped his sword.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent called, awake, and not wanting Sephiroth to go under Senay's rage. Sephiroth hesitated and Senay gave a last howl and fell, exhausted. A few pants, and she died. Bloody foam flecked the corners of her mouth.

"Senay!" Sephiroth cried out. He ran up to his beloved panther and jostled her. "Senay? Senay! Nessus!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" the quiet servant asked. Sephiroth looked at him angrily.

"Bring an animal keeper!Now!" he yelled. How did his Nessus not know? Nessus quietly disappeared. Sephiroth kept a hold on his panther, fingers enveloped in coarse fur. No, she can't be dead... not his Senay...

The animal keeper came in after Nessus. He stopped down and checked her breathing, and asked the guards on how she acted. He looked analytically at the bloody foam, spotting her giant black muzzle.

"Poisoned," he concluded. "Dead."

Sephiroth didn't move from his place by Senay's side. He stroked her large head soothingly and said a prayer.

"Mummify her. She will accompany me in the afterlife," he said stonily. He placed a kiss on her nose and said a passing prayer and told her Spirit to wait for him.

He rose slowly, legs and cloth drenched in her red blood. Nessus started to plod his way over to him but Vincent's quiet steps brought him to Sephiroth first. Vincent pulled him away from Senay and turned him around.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Sephiroth shook himself from his blow. He was the king of Quarassies; he had to do something. He turned to the guards.

"Find the source of the poison. Execute the holder. Go," he commanded. The guards stood to attention and left. Nessus coaxed Sephiroth into a calming bath. Sephiroth stepped into the hot water.

"Escort Vincent to the harem hall," he said. "I don't want him to go alone." Nessus nodded and left the servants to bathe Sephiroth and came to Vincent.

"His Highness requests you return to the harem hall in my safety," Nessus said. Vincent looked at him. Sephiroth was making him leave? He looked down. He was supposed to follow Sephiroth's orders. He avoided the pool of blood and Senay's dead body and followed Nessus back to his cot in the harem hall.

He noted a small amount of gifts on the cot and smiled. The girls thought that he finally was rewarded by Sephiroth and decided to give him their rewards as well. He sat on his cot and told Nessus he was fine, to go to Sephiroth. Nessus, who wanted nothing to do with Vincent, left him. Vincent twirled a hair clip in his hand. It was shaped like a lotus flower, the petals slowly unfurling from a bulb mimicking the sun. He smelled a few oils they left and finally stored it all away for the next day. He went to sleep uneasily. It was his brother's doing that Sephiroth's panther was poisoned. But why the panther?

Sephiroth sat alone in his bedroom. Senay's body had been taken away but the blood had not yet been cleaned up and had only smeared across a much larger area.

A guard came in, holding onto one of the many cooks.

"Your Highness," the man said, falling to his knees.

"This man had a bottle of poison in his store room, Your Highness," the guard said. Sephiroth looked stonily at the cook.

"It is not mine, Your Highness. I had not seen the bottle until just now," the man told the floor. Sephiroth shook his head slowly.

"You are the possessor. You are to be executed," he said. The man's shoulders jerked.

"No, Your Highness. I'm not... I didn't..." he whimpered pitifully as the guard dragged him away. Sephiroth lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nessus plodded back in.

"Your harem boy is asleep," he stated. Sephiroth turned away and waved him off. For the first time in his life, he didn't want Nessus to calm him down. He regretted sending Vincent away. He wanted to hear yesterday's song...

* * *

He snatched a few hours sleep before he was up again. Ferren had returned a requested immediate audience.

"Your Highness," he immediately bowed.

"Rise. Do we need strict solace?" Sephiroth asked. Ferren shook his head.

"This concerns us all, Your Highness. I've had a few spies on the outskirts of Quarassies before you issued to order to search through Saahal. Yesterday evening, a spy had returned bearing news of mobilization. An abandoned Saahalian fort has been receiving visitors from caravans bearing weapons. They are using it for storage now, and there are a few inexperienced soldiers guarding it."

Sephiroth nodded and turned to his war advisor.

"Take a troop of your best men. Take out the soldiers there. All of them. Steal every weapon. If we can postpone an attack on Quarassies, we will do it." The war advisor bowed and left to gather troops.

"Good work, Ferren. Continue to report," Sephiroth said.

* * *

Vincent woke up late, activity already bubbling around him. Saran sat next to him.

"We thought you got on the king's good side," she said, disappointed. Vincent sighed.

"He wanted me to sing to him," he said. "Until he fell asleep."

"Oh..." Saran said. She hugged him. "Don't worry, you'll get on his good side."

"I hope so," Vincent said. "I mean... wait! Not, not...!" Saran giggled and tickled him.

"You like Sephiroth!" she sang, tickling his ribs mercilessly.

"No! Let go!" Vincent cried. She let go of him finally. Vincent thanked her and the rest of the girls for the presents and that he was sorry that he disappointed them. He went to the pool hall to take a bath. Some of the girls were there already, but Vincent had to learn how to shed his modesty, so he took off yesterday's clothing and slipped into the cool water.

The girls cooed over him while Vincent washed himself. They even helped him wash his hair and back. Vincent tried to avoid them but they were insistent and Vincent finally let them help, blushing furiously. They put their gifts on him, clipping his hair up and perfuming him. Vincent put on a pale green robe, embroidered with darker palm leaf designs and pale pink lotus petals. He also put on slim wooden sandals with gold thread.

The girls pushed him out of the pool hall and harem hall, banishing him from coming back. He clacked through the halls on the wooden sandals to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned to him.

"Yes?" he asked. Vincent stepped back, confused. What was he supposed to do? Sephiroth's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to frighten you," Sephiroth said. He left the main hall and walked to his bedroom. A servant followed with a platter of grapes. Vincent took a few and sat on the marble next to Sephiroth's chaise. Sephiroth lay down and accepted the first grape from Vincent's fingers. Vincent looked around. The blood had been cleaned since he was there. He gave Sephiroth another grape.

Sephiroth took one of the grapes from Vincent.

"Get it," he said. He placed it between his lips. Vincent blushed faintly but placed his lips on Sephiroth's and took the grape from between his teeth with his tongue. He pulled away, his lips tingling with the electric shock of touching Sephiroth in such an intimate way. He ate the tart grape, looking at Sephiroth's smile. Sephiroth sat up and his hand trailed over Vincent's arm. He pulled him closer to him.

Vincent leaned forward and their lips brushed once more. Sephiroth closed his eyes and Vincent followed suit. The feeling of lips was much better when he didn't see Sephiroth and was distracted. Sephiroth stroked Vincent's cheek with his fingertips. Vincent breathed through his nose, puffing warm air on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth ended their kiss and looked at Vincent.

"Not so bad, is it?" he said softly. Vincent smiled and shook his head. He stayed in close proximity with Sephiroth, ready to accept more kisses and return them as well. Sephiroth stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry about this one," he said softly. Before Vincent could ask him to clarify, Sephiroth kissed him again. His tongue quirked along Vincent's lips. Vincent gasped, opening his lips in the process. Sephiroth's tongue plunged in. Vincent's first instinct was to pull away but Sephiroth had told him not to. He stayed, heart beating wildly.

Sephiroth's tongue slid across his. He was gentle, and careful not to tickle and startle Vincent. He opened his eyes to see how Vincent was doing. Vincent's eyes were squeezed shut and Sephiroth felt pity for the man. He stroked his arms and his cheek, hoping to calm him down.

It seemed to help, as Vincent's eyelids grew lax and fluttered. Sephiroth felt Vincent's tongue curl a little and he smiled against their kiss. Vincent smiled too and eagerly touched Sephiroth's tongue again. Sephiroth pulled his tongue away a little, trying to get Vincent's to follow it. Vincent fell for the bait and followed Sephiroth's tongue into his mouth.

Sephiroth tasted of the grapes he just fed him and Vincent wondered if he also tasted of grape. Tart, tangy? Sweet? Sephiroth's tongue went back into his mouth and Vincent moaned. With his tongue outstretched, he could feel every slight touch.

All too soon for him, it ended. Vincent was disappointed. It felt abrupt to him because Sephiroth stopped the kiss when he just started to like it. Mustering up the courage, Vincent initiated the next kiss, earning a delighted chuckle from Sephiroth. Vincent smiled proudly against Sephiroth's lips, enjoying this weird... wet kiss.

Sephiroth pulled away again, kissing Vincent's neck and face.

"You smell nice," Sephiroth said.

"Oh, the girls gave me oils last night to smell nice," Vincent said.

"I know," Sephiroth said. "I had not gotten you perfumes or a clip depicting the Birth," he said.

"What birth?" Vincent asked in confusion. Sephiroth chuckled.

"The Birth. Before the world came to be, it was floating in a vast ocean as a grain of sand on a lotus leaf. It was always dark, and there was no sun and no moon or stars. But one day, the First Lotus bloomed, and the Sun was born. The Sunlight made the other Lotuses bloom and the Moon was born next, then the stars, and then the Gods. The Gods took the grain of sand and told it to grow, and the world was born as well." Vincent smiled. Sephiroth's view was so... different... and much more majestic than his.

"In Saahal, we believe the Dragons were the ones who shaped the Gods out of Fire, Water, and Air. Then the Gods shaped us out of Earth. The Earth was always here." Sephiroth chuckled.

"We have different views. I enjoy learning about yours. Perhaps you'll teach me sometime," he said. Vincent smiled.

"I can teach you now, if you like," he said. Sephiroth nodded.

"Tell me from the very beginning," he requested. And so Vincent told Sephiroth of the Gods and their Doings and the temples dedicated to them. Sephiroth in turn told Vincent some of his culture. Vincent noticed with dismay that Quarassiessian belief was majestic and optimistic, while his Saahalian culture erupted from war and fire and barbarianism. He was saddened by it, but he believed in his culture nevertheless.

Their talk went throughout the day, and finally, Vincent fell asleep next to Sephiroth again, long after the sun set. Sephiroth smiled and stroked Vincent's hair. He would have to remind him to go to the harem hall next time. Though... he supposed it was alright if Vincent slept on the chaise.

Sephiroth went to his own bed and fell asleep in it. He preferred to sleep alone, it being too cramped to share either a bed or a chaise with another person.


	10. The Betrayal

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 10 – The Betrayal**

Nessus was growing agitated. Sephiroth had not been seen for three days without his harem boy in tow. And he was being _tutored_. On _Saahalian _belief! Saahalian belief was not the truth! Nessus fretted that Sephiroth would no longer believe in the Quarassiessian way of life. Then he realized... it just didn't matter at the moment. What Sephiroth believed now only endangered his Spirit.

Finally, he found Sephiroth alone.

"Would you like a massage, Your Highness?" he asked. Sephiroth looked at him, a bit surprised at the suggestion. He thought for a minute. He hadn't received a massage in a while...

"Alright," he said. Nessus led him to the bathing room and set up a table for Sephiroth to lay on. Sephiroth took his wrap off and lay down on the furs Nessus had spread onto the table. Nessus uncorked a bottle of oil and poured some of the sweet scented oil onto the small of Sephiroth's back. His fingers spread the oil bit by bit onto Sephiroth's upper back. Sephiroth relaxed under his touch. Nessus was his best servant and he felt a sudden flood of fondness towards him.

Nessus shifted slightly, hiding the dagger he had hidden in the folds of his clothes. He continued to massage Sephiroth, knowing that Sephiroth could fall asleep if he felt utterly relaxed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep; he was thinking about the pigeon that was to come back today with a reply from Ling Shi Wen. Nessus' fingers felt really nice on his back...

Nessus noted the closed eyes. Sephiroth would fall asleep soon. He continued to knead Sephiroth's back. Soon... soon... Sephiroth's breathing grew steadier and steadier. Nessus moved closer to him, bumping himself against the table. The dagger clicked softly against the stone.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed open. Nessus stepped away quickly.

"Your Highness?" he asked, worry plainly written on his face. Sephiroth sat up and grabbed Nessus' waist where a dagger would have been. There. He pulled it out.

"Nessus?" he asked, confused and hurt. Nessus went for the dagger but Sephiroth dodged him. He was quicker and more agile than his servant, and a swift punch left Nessus sprawled on the marble floor. Sephiroth bent down and took Nessus by his slave necklace and pinned him against the wall.

"Why, Nessus?" he asked.

"Because, Lucian offered me something I couldn't resist. You don't love me, Sephiroth! You said you did! You said I was unique!" he said, fighting. Sephiroth looked at him pitifully.

"I did love you Nessus. But... Nessus... Slave... I never said you were unique. I said you were a eunuch." Nessus looked at him, pleading for his life. A tear slipped out of Sephiroth's eye. Nessus... beloved Nessus tried to kill him. Killed Senay...

He thrust the dagger into Nessus' stomach.

"Good-bye, Nessus. I am only sorry your Spirit is no longer light enough to follow me into my Afterlife," he said. Nessus' face contorted in pain.

"My Spirit died a long time ago. You killed it. I only regret not killing yours," Nessus said. Sephiroth sliced his way through Nessus's stomach, gutting him. Blood sprayed across the floor and intestines fell on his feet. Sephiroth dropped the dagger. His Nessus... His beloved servant... dead.

He called the servants, turning his face into a stony mask.

"Clean this place up. Dump the body to crocodiles," he said. The servants looked at him in shock.

"Now!" Sephiroth yelled. The frightened servants did as bided while Sephiroth washed the blood from his legs carefully. Suddenly, his mind set on Vincent. He stood up abruptly and went to find him.

For the first time, Vincent actually walked through the gardens around the Palace unattended. The pigeons were supposed to be held around here and he wanted to see the if the pigeon returned. He wandered through the many palm trees and flowers. He saw several pools of water. The largest held the lotuses Quarassies was so famed with. He touched one gently. The petals were stiffer than he thought; he could tear one off and use it to scoop water. Maybe that was one of the reasons the lotus was praised here? One could use it to chirp water? He decided to try it.

He took the broke the stem off underwater and lifted the flower up. It was huge. He had picked one of the larger ones and he was able to hold it in two hands like he would a large bowl. He dunk the flower under the water, filling it. He took it out. He was right. The lotus held the water between its petals. It became quite heavy with the amount of water in it. Vincent drank out of the lotus, quenching his thirst. Quarassies made him feel very dehydrated sometimes. He poured the rest of the water onto a dry looking flower and held the lotus while he made his way to the pigeon cage.

He was delighted to see a pigeon at the top of the cage with a note attached to it leg. He whistled to it and it fluttered down to alight on the lotus. Vincent smiled at it and took the note off.

_To His Royal Highness Prince Vincent_

_From Captain Ling Shi Wen_

_Sire, I am glad to hear you are well. However, the situation here has turned dire. Your brother has ordered us to get the front lines ready for attack. I am still loyal to my country but I not want blood shed to happen in Quarassies. I beg you to lead us, the front lines of the troops. I have found your Imperial armor and a gift from your Mother for you. Let us meet at the allotted time and discuss plans. I do not wish to fight Quarassies or Saahal. I have seen too much war in my time._

Vincent smiled, happy that his men thought so highly of him after these long years. He would make this right. He ran back into the palace happily. He _had_ to show the letter to Sephiroth! He ran through the pool hall... right into Saran.

"You are _not_ going to see His Highness like that," she stated, stamping her foot. "This time, you're going to him and you'll look so good he can't resist you."

"Saran! This is important! He has to see this letter!" he protested. He already realized that the girls had been waiting for him and that they were now blocking off his exits. Saran shook her head.

"You are going to be properly dressed at least. We dress our best for His Highness. You look like a rag doll. No wonder he doesn't like you as much."

"He likes me fine!" Vincent said. The girls came closer and he backed away into a corner.

"Hey!" he yelled as they started taking his clothes off. "No! Stop!" Ten minutes later he stood flustered in the middle of the pool hall. He was wearing a thin, silk robe embroidered with golden hieroglyphs pledging loyalty to the king. Saran explained to him that the hieroglyphs was a prayer and a song and an oath all in one, sung at Quarassiessian wedding ceremonies or simply by wooing couples.

"But if its a love song, why is it being used to get his lust?" Vincent questioned in dismay. The robe was shorter than usual and held by a thin sash. The sleeves were enormous however, being most of the lyrics or poem or whatever. And what was worse, they had not given him clothes to wear underneath. His hair was combed and let down and Saran tried to perfume Vincent while Vincent dodged.

"I don't want scented oil, damnit!" he finally said. "If he likes me, he can start liking me for me," he said. Saran gave up.

"Fine. Go give him your letter," she said. Vincent ran out, barefoot. He stopped, blushing and turned around to face the harem girls who giggled madly. He softly walked out of the pool hall, making sure the breeze of walking didn't flare the robe out and expose him to the world.

He found Sephiroth in his bedroom, standing in the middle regally and ordering a servant. The servant scurried away from him, frightened of his snappish mood.

"Your Highness?" Vincent asked, creeping up. What was wrong? Sephiroth turned to him. Vincent jumped. He ran up to Sephiroth, clutching his loose robe. Sephiroth sank to his knees and Vincent cradled his head in his arms.

"What's wrong? Sephiroth?" Vincent pleaded Sephiroth to explain the tears. Sephiroth pushed him away. Vincent fell back on a pile of furs and silks. Sephiroth leaned over him.

"I want you," he said. "I want to feel you. To touch you," he whispered. Vincent looked at him. What happened?

"Don't cry," he said, stroking Sephiroth's face. "Use me as you see fit."

"I just killed someone I love for years," Sephiroth said. "Forgive me, but I need you now," he said. He bent forward and kissed Vincent. Vincent's heart tore in two. He was a way of Sephiroth letting go? He kissed the man back. Fine. His devotion would not disappear. When did he get this devotion, he wasn't sure, but he knew that now, he belonged wholly to Sephiroth. Sephiroth sat up.

"Oil," he commanded. A servant brought him a glass bottle.

"Out." The servant disappeared. Sephiroth looked over Vincent's robe.

"Do you know what it says?" he asked. Vincent nodded.

"Do you believe in it?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent nodded.

"Take it off," Sephiroth said. Vincent lowered his eyes. He undid the sash and slipped his arms out of the sleeves. He lay naked on the open robe for Sephiroth to see and use. Sephiroth's fingers stroked paths on his body. Vincent shivered.

"Hold out your hands," Sephiroth requested. Vincent did so. Sephiroth poured some oil into them. He wetted his hands in the oil and set them on Vincent's chest and massaged small circles into it.

"Do that to me," he said. "It helps me relax." Vincent repeated the gesture. His slick fingers kneaded Sephiroth's muscles lightly. Sephiroth sighed, closing his eyes. Slowly, he quieted under Vincent's touch.

"Enough," he said softly. He untied the cloth around his waist. A tremor went throughout Vincent's body. This was going to happen. It really was. He watched Sephiroth's hands as they ghosted over his rigid penis, slicking it in oil. He watched the slick hands start stroking his own inner thighs. Vincent spread his legs a little to make it easier for Sephiroth to do what he wanted to do.

"Sephiroth? I... I don't know..." he started. Sephiroth hushed him.

"Relax," he said. He took one of his long, fingers, slick with oil and circled Vincent's entrance.

"Relax," he said again. "Any pain you feel will disappear soon enough." Vincent nodded and Sephiroth pushed his finger in. Vincent's breath hitched. It did not hurt, but it was uncomfortable. Nothing was supposed to be in there after all. Sephiroth pulled his finger in and out slowly, then added a second.

There was a slight twinge of pain as Vincent was stretched there. He couldn't get rid of the alien feeling the fingers caused. He let out a soft whimper.

"Relax," Sephiroth repeated. He shifted his fingers and curled them towards Vincent's belly. An electric shock went through Vincent and he bucked forward, a moan spilling from his lips.

"What?" he started to ask, confused. Sephiroth smiled.

"Shhh. Relax." Vincent tried a little, but his muscles didn't unclench, trapping Sephiroth's fingers inside him. Sephiroth stroked his sweet spot and Vincent bucked again with another moan.

"If you don't, this will really hurt," Sephiroth said. He poured more oil between his fingers and scissored them. Vincent whimpered pitifully. It hurt again and he tried to relax. He gasped as a third finger was squeezed in and choked.

"Sephiroth!" he cried out.

"Shhh, love. Just relax," Sephiroth said, pulling them back and forth. He made sure to touch Vincent's prostate to nullify the pain. Vincent alternated between soft little sobs and genuine moans. Sephiroth pulled his fingers out gently. He spread Vincent's legs farther and positioned himself carefully. He kissed Vincent' slips softly, and pushed in.

Vincent's arms gripped Sephiroth's chest and his nails clawed his back. It hurt so much!

"Relax, love. Please," Sephiroth whispered into his ear. Vincent tried. He really did. It hurt so damn much! Sephiroth couldn't move. Not without hurting Vincent. He kissed his face and stroked his belly, hoping to relax him.

"Shhh..." he crooned. It took a while, but Vincent opened up. Slowly, Sephiroth started moving. He kissed Vincent's eyelids tenderly, hoping to calm him down. Where was his...

It seemed as if Vincent was jolted by divine lightning, the way he jerked and cried out. Sephiroth smiled and aimed for the same place, causing Vincent to arch towards him.

"Sephiroth!" he cried out. Sephiroth silenced him with a passionate kiss. Vincent clumsily attempted to return it, through the jolts of numbing pleasure that passed through his body, and the moans that erupted from his mouth. He saw stars and was imagining a tree of lightning sneaking up his brain.

"Mmmfff!" he moaned against Sephiroth's lips as he thrust into him. His arms held Sephiroth tighter, nails digging deep into Sephiroth's skin. Sephiroth groaned. The pace was excruciatingly slow for him, but Vincent was so tight that it felt so... sinfully good. He even said a quick prayer in his mind, in case the pleasure was sinful and thrust into Vincent again.

Vincent bucked into Sephiroth's thrusts, impaling himself upon the swollen staff. He felt every motion magnified, felt every vein pulsate inside him. It was driving him mad, and the tears dripped from his eyes through the pleasure – the only indication pain still existed.

"Se-eph... iroth..." Vincent moaned out, pulling away from Sephiroth's kisses. His body felt heated, and he knew there was a flush on his cheeks. His stomach radiated warmth. He was going to cum. "I'm g-going to..."

"Hush," Sephiroth said. Vincent arched and moaned. His penis jumped and spasmed, spurting warm, sticky semen on his stomach. Sephiroth groaned. He had been jarred to a stop again as Vincent's muscles clenched around him, mid-thrust and squeezed. The contractions caused him to groan again, and he came as well, semen shooting into Vincent's sacred crevices. The contractions kept milking him until he turned completely flaccid. He slipped out of Vincent easily then.

Vincent looked at him, eyes open and clear, but blank. What was he supposed to do? Sephiroth chuckled and kissed him gently.

"You are beautiful," he said, stroking Vincent's hair. The sweaty strands clung to his hand and Vincent blushed. Sephiroth stood up, intent on getting a bath. Vincent winced. He could hardly move. He felt Sephiroth's hands slide under his back and under his knees and lift him up. He sighed and lay his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. He hurt... he lost his virginity...

But he felt great. And smiled.


	11. Journey

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 11 – Journey**

Sephiroth carried Vincent into his private bath. The water was still warm from when the servants lit fires from the lower floors underneath the bath. Sephiroth walked in by the carved marble steps and sat on one of the steps, immersing himself in the water. He continued to hold Vincent in his arms. Vincent hissed as the water hit his sore body.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent nodded, holding Sephiroth. He felt a little like a child, cradled in Sephiroth's arms like so. But he did not have the strength to move anymore. The sex sapped him of his energy and he felt tired. He looked Sephiroth's soft smile.

"Do you want to sleep?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think so... Its so early..." Vincent said. He nuzzled Sephiroth's chest lightly. "That was amazing..." Sephiroth chuckled.

"So were you." He called up his servants to bring oil and scrapers. The servants brought the items and seeing Sephiroth with his harem boy, quietly brought them to the edge of the bath and left. Sephiroth kissed Vincent sweetly and took him off his lap. He poured oil onto Vincent's arms and scraped it off while Vincent watched curiously. It was so odd... to wash oneself this way. Sephiroth asked him to sit higher on the steps and Vincent moved up, feeling relieved that the warmth of the water relaxed his body and it didn't feel so sore anymore.

Sephiroth continued to wash him in this manner, moving him away from the water since one washed with oil only above water. Sephiroth explained this to him a little offhandedly and Vincent only payed attention offhandedly as well. Both spent the ritual gazing at each other. Sephiroth handed the sickle to Vincent after rinsing it and sat on the marble steps next to him. Vincent hesitantly started to clean Sephiroth in the same manner, flinching whenever he cut Sephiroth by accident. Sephiroth showed no displeasure at being cut however and Vincent mumbled soft apologies that Sephiroth silenced with tiny kisses.

They spent a little time swimming in the bath. Vincent couldn't deny that he enjoyed Sephiroth's warm embrace and swam up to him to be enveloped in strong arms.

"You came up to my bedroom earlier," Sephiroth started. "Why?" With that, Vincent jumped.

"The letter!" he exclaimed. "I'd forgotten! I received a letter from Ling Shi Wen!" He started for the door but Sephiroth caught his wrist.

"Shhh. Calm down. What did it say?"

"He found my Imperial armor and a gift from Mother. He'll bring it to the appointed place at the appointed time it said... And... he wants me to lead the front lines of the Saahalian army." Sephiroth nodded.

"You'll rest now. Come night I'll wake you and you'll leave for the Torkain Oasis, alright?"

"Tonight?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"You'll reach Torkain Oasis by mid-morning. There you can rest until the heat passes and ride another day to the outskirts of Saahal."

"But... won't you come with me?" Vincent asked softly. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I can't disappear from Quarassies," he said. "I'll have someone take you there. You won't be lost." Vincent nodded. Sephiroth pulled himself out of the water. He called his servants who toweled him off with thick pieces of cloth and dressed him. Vincent left the pool as well but unlike Sephiroth, tried to avoid the servants and dried himself off. Sephiroth only chuckled. The servants gave Vincent a plain cloth to wear around his waist. Sephiroth told him to lay on his bed.

Vincent descended on the furs. They were soft, but a little too warm. He curled into the cooler silks. Sephiroth smiled and had a few of his servants bring ostrich feather fans and wave cool air on Vincent's body.

"Sleep," he told Vincent. Vincent nodded and closed his eyes. Sephiroth went out of the bedroom into the main hall, feeling much better. He momentarily forgot the wars, the troubles, Nessus, everyone and everything. He sat on his golden throne, dozing in the warm afternoon air. His servants noticed the change and shut the palace gates to the merchants, letting the king relax...

Saran peeked into the king's bed chamber. Vincent was sleeping on Sephiroth's bed, a soft smile on his face. His drying hair was sticking up in clumps, waving in the breeze the ostrich feather fans created. His previous robe was on a pile of furs in a corner, crumpled and moist. Saran giggled. The king was asleep with just as nice a smile in the throne hall, also wearing different attire. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Sephiroth was true to his word. He woke Vincent while the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was a brilliant red and Sephiroth seemed to glow in Vincent's sleepy eyes.

Sephiroth had Vincent stretch to get rid of some of the soreness and eat as well. A dark figure snuck into the room.

"Vincent. Meet Raz. He's one of our spies. He'll take you where you need to go." Vincent nodded. Raz handed Vincent a long black cloth. A servant took one end of the cloth and started to wrap Vincent in it. Vincent was baffled.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Disguise," Sephiroth said simply. The servant finished wrapping up Vincent.

"Won't it be hot?"

"You'll find that it can become rather cool at night," Sephiroth said. He turned to Raz. "The stables have been left open." Raz nodded. Sephiroth turned back to Vincent.

"You'll leave when the sun sets. First eat. I dare say Raz doesn't believe in food rations." Raz gave a dark smirk. Vincent edged over to the platter of food in a servant's arms. He ate what he could while Sephiroth explained something to Raz. He couldn't hear, but what Sephiroth was telling him was important.

"Vincent will meet with the commander of the front lines of the Saahalian army. Make sure he doesn't leave with them! Watch and make sure there are no assassination attempts at Vincent's life. Be able to recognize this Ling Shi Wen in case he is playing Saahal's side. Report to Ferren whenever you can. Ferren will send me messengers daily, we have agreed." Raz nodded at each order stated.

The sun set. Sephiroth wished Vincent luck. Vincent nodded and followed Raz. Raz saddled up two horses.

"These are the fastest, sturdiest runners in Quarassies," he said. "Mount up." Vincent swung himself into saddle. Raz nodded and turned his horse into the depths of the stables. Vincent followed him, wondering why go this way. Raz took his horse through the tack room... and into the desert. Vincent gasped. The stables had an exit of or Quarassies? Raz instantly went to a gallop and Vincent followed him. Sand flew into the hot desert air after them.

As they rode, Vincent noticed the steadily plummeting temperature. He was starting to shiver and the horses had to be rode at a canter instead of a gallop so that they wouldn't sweat and catch the chills. Still, Raz rode on and Vincent followed.

The hot sun glared down upon them as Vincent looked into the distance. Was there a green speck there? Or was he imagining it? Raz continued to gallop forward. Vincent was tired... so tired...

Vincent awoke to cold water. He gasped and choked and pounded on the water's surface. He glared at Raz who laughed.

"Drink," he instructed. Vincent was about to shoot back a reply when he realized he couldn't even speak, his mouth was so dry. He looked around. Raz had dunked him into a pool of sorts. It was very shallow and the sand tickled Vincent's feet. The water trickled into the pool down a rock face. Vincent squinted through the bright light. The bright droplets hid a rather large crevice in the rock. Vincent turned to Raz.

"You didn't drink," Raz sad, filling their water-skins Vincent went up to the miniature waterfall and gathered the water in his cupped hands. He swirled the first sips in his mouth before spitting them out, cleaning his mouth from the dust. Then he drank. The water was stone-cold and refreshing and even made Vincent's teeth chatter. Raz laughed.

"Come out and dry up," he instructed. Vincent took a few more gulps of water and came on shore. Raz, immune to the desert heat, even in full black garb was brushing the sand off the horses.

"We have a sandstorm coming soon," Raz told Vincent offhandedly. He nodded into the distance where dust was rising up. "Welcome to Torkain Oasis. The Haven in the Sea of Sand." Vincent smiled.

"Where's Quarassies?" he asked. Raz pointed at the sandstorm. "From over there. We're lucky. The storm will wipe out our tracks."

"Did the storm hit Quarassies?" Vincent asked with some concern.

"Unlikely," Raz said. He said nothing else to Vincent's disappointment. The hot sun dried Vincent out soon enough.

"Mount up," Raz said. Vincent looked at him baffled.

"I thought we were supposed to stay here?" Raz looked at him. "And what? I planned to stay in the shelter behind the falls but obviously we have a sandstorm heading our way."

"We won't outrun a sandstorm," Vincent protested.

"Shut up and mount your horse," Raz snapped. He mounted his. Vincent jumped. How dare this lowlife snap at him?!

"First tell me where we are going," he said.

"Torkain village. We didn't want to go there in case of spies, but rather be spied upon than dead," Raz said. "Mount up." Vincent mounted his horse and galloped after Raz. They reached the small village with the sandstorm catching up. The horses ran into a barn-like house, their riders still clinging onto them. Raz jumped off his horse and shut the door of the house, barricading it from the inside. The inside was full of horses, all nervously standing in a corner. Vincent got off his horse.

"Raz?"

"Stay there. This village is supported enough. We'll be alright here," Raz said. He walked to Vincent. "Come on. You'll get trampled there." Vincent followed Raz to the end of the barn. Close to the wall was a tack repair table. Raz sat under it and Vincent followed suit. Now that he was leaning on the wall, he realized that the structure wasn't made of wood, but of brick. He looked at Raz questioningly.

"Torkain doesn't have wood. It imports it from Qwair. Imports also a lot of brick. Most of Torkain is made of brick because its so cheap. Torkain pays for it in sandstone. Its supported by trade." Vincent nodded. The horses jumped and neighed.

"It'll be dusty here," Raz said and closed his eyes. He breathed through his cloth. Vincent followed suit again. Soon, he heard the sandstorm blow into the building. It made a lot of noise as wind hurtled pounds of sand at the fragile brick. The temperature in the little house skyrocketed as hot sand was dumped onto the brick, transferring warmth to the inside of the enclosure. Ten minutes later, it was over. Vincent looked up. The dust was settling. Raz looked at him and smiled.

"You aged about fifty years," he said. Vincent shook his head. Fine brick powder created a cloud above his head as it dislodged from his hair.

"Come, we're going back to the Oasis," Raz said, getting up.

"Why?" Vincent croaked. "Aren't we fine here?"

"And if Torkain has spies? We'd best be out of here," Raz said. He pulled their horses out of the mess of animals and removed his barricade from the door. Vincent took the horses outside. He looked around the village. No one had moved yet, except for a tiny monkey crawling down a lone palm tree. He mounted his horse. Raz soon appeared and swung himself into saddle. He tied an ostrich feather broom to Vincent's horse's tail. They walked out of the village, keeping their trails hidden.

Vincent rested at the oasis while Raz was busy cleaning sand out of the pool. His stomach grumbled miserably. Vincent lay on the rock in the crevice on the other side of the waterfall. Now that he had a few hours to himself... he couldn't forget how sore he was. The sex had left his entire body aching. He drank from his water-skin and went to sleep on the cool stone. He suddenly wished for Sephiroth. Instead of the king to wrap his arms around, he curled around his tiny water-skin as he went to sleep. He only had a few hours until he was to be up again, riding hard toward Saahal.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Dear Kuro explained to me the difference between Highness and Majesty, something that the Internet refused to tell me. Thank you Kuro, and I will correct this stuff soon.... Sorry everyone. .-. Also, thank you Lord Makura: Without the guilt-trip you sent me, this wouldn't have been updated as quickly as this. *huggles*


	12. Ling Shi Wen

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 12 – Ling Shi Wen**

Raz woke Vincent with only a few more minutes of faint red sunlight left. Using the brief minutes to their full extent, Vincent drank from his water-skin, re-filled it with cold water, and mounted his horse. Raz looked at the stars and galloped off, Vincent following behind.

They stopped again at a small creek. There was vegetation around here and Raz explained that this was where the Saahal was last year, before the Quarassiessian Desert moved in. Raz kept them moving.

Vincent was feeling tired once again. But he also felt... at home. The bamboo forest was familiar, though he couldn't explain why... The delicate scent of burning wood rose on a gentle breeze. The breeze smelled of rain and Vincent couldn't stop the happy flutter in his heart. He was home. Home in Saahal.

Raz led him directly toward the scent of burning woof. Vincent saw a little campfire and a small tent in the midst of a clearing. He dismounted, the tack on his horse jangling. An elderly man in armor emerged from the tent. Vincent ran up to him directly and flew into his outstretched arms.

"Shi Wen!" he exclaimed happily, but softly. Ling Shi Wen chuckled, hugging the Prince back.

"Your Highness. Oh, how you have grown! Last time I saw you, you were three heads shorter," he said. Vincent laughed. "How did the Forbidden Palace life suit you?"

"Not so much," Vincent said. "It was lonely. The Royal Guard left things and food in another room every day. I always had to search to find it. There wasn't anyone to talk to and I missed everyone a lot..." Vincent said. "And how are you?"

"A bit stressed," Ling Shi Wen said. "Your brother is giving us all a headache. We only wish that you hadn't been so abruptly cut off from the family. Saahal is behind you." Vincent nodded, touched.

"We'll figure it out."

"Do you want back into Saahal, Your Highness?" Ling Shi Wen asked. Vincent thought about it.

"I miss Saahal, truly. Quarassies is... its just as hot here as there, but there its so dry and dusty..." Ling Shi Went shook his head.

"I was so worried about you when I heard you were abducted. I searched the entire Forbidden Palace with the guards, but all I found was a slashed screen. However, I know for a fact that you were kidnapped by the Royal Guard. You had slept by the gardens, correct?" Vincent nodded. "The gardens were enclosed and no other screens were even touched. That means whoever kidnapped you used the front door, and the front door is held by the His Majesty, King Lucian. He would only entrust it to the Captain of the Royal Guard." Vincent looked down.

"I know it was the Royal Guard. I was sent in a box as a gift to Quarassies. Sephiroth saved me from emminent death."

"Now, now, don't interrupt. I was worried about you, knew that it was your brother who wished you harm, and the only complaint you have about Quarassies is the weather. What's wrong? Are you beaten? Are you punished? I heard you serve in the palace harem. Have they made you a slave or a harem boy?" Vincent chuckled.

"Harem boy."

"Oh, Gods... Has that king raped you? What happened? Don't be afraid to tell me." Vincent chuckled, pulling away.

"He didn't rape me... I... I consented." He blushed. Ling Shi Wen looked at him, open-mouthed. Vincent looked down at his feet. "I think I love him." He didn't know what to expect from Shi Wen, as he called him, but the silence was terrible. Even Raz melted off, avoiding the silence. Finally, Ling Shi Went went up to Vincent and hugged him again.

"I trust your judgement," he said. "He saved you?"

"That box wasn't to be opened for weeks. I was at the mercy of his boredom. But he opened the box right away and gave me food and drink and clothes. And friends. I am happy there, by his side..." Ling Shi Wen nodded.

"You don't want to fight Quarassies. But do you want to fight Saahal?" Vincent shook his head negative.

"No. The front lines are with me, you said. I want you to act like you will fight Quarassies. But I want you to take the front lines and any other parts of the army you can, and convince them to defect to Quarassies' side at the last moment. The Quarassiessian people aren't fighters. They wouldn't stand a chance against Saahal. With the addition of the Saahalian front lines, I hope the numbers of warriors will be what gets my brother discouraged." Ling Shi Wen sighed, ready to point out the error.

"I know," Vincent cut him off. "I'm not relying on the numbers. I'll ride out as well. I know my brother will want me dead. I know that he and those loyal to him will come to kill us. But you will help, right? Will the Saahalian army fight with Quarassies?" Ling Shi Wen nodded.

"We'll fight for you." Vincent nodded.

"One other thing... I don't want to become King. I miss Saahal... I really do... But my home is in Quarassies now. I don't want... the throne, or the crown..." Ling Shi Wen turned away. "Shi Wen?"

"You..." Ling Shi Wen's voice was crackling. "You would've made a good king..." he said. Vincent held onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I just can't go back..." Ling Shi Wen nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I understand. Your brother Edward will become King. He's... not as noble as you, Your Highness."

"He is much kinder... the people will love him," Vincent said. Ling Shi Wen nodded again.

"I brought your Imperial armor..." he said. He went into the tent and brought out two boxes. The large box was embroidered with rich scarlet and gold thread, depicting battles of dragons when they first scorched the land.

"It needs to be shrunk a little, I think. You don't look like you've grown into it that well..." Ling Shi Wen said. He handed the smaller box to Vincent and strapped the larger box onto Vincent's horse. Vincent opened the smaller box. It was also embroidered in silk thread, this time of pale blue and silver. The inside was cushioned. And object lay in the stuffed box, wrapped in a silk cloth. Vincent withdrew it delicately. It was a flute. Ling Shi Wen smiled.

"It was your Mother's flute. Remember she taught you how to use it? You were terrible back then." Vincent chuckled, voice breaking. He missed his Mother.

"Her will left it to you," Ling Shi Wen said.

"Thank you..." Ling Shi Wen smiled.

"Alright. Go off back home. Saahal doesn't have its doors open to you right now." Vincent smiled back. Raz appeared from the bamboo forest.

"That box is too big," he said, stating the obvious. "You'll ride with me. Your horse will follow." Vincent said that it couldn't be helped.

"We'll meet again soon," Ling Shi Wen said. Vincent said his goodbyes and climbed on Raz' horse. They galloped off, Vincent's horse following. Ling Shi Wen went back to his home in the palace.

Sephiroth awaited Vincent anxiously on the fourth night. Would he come now? Or by morning? He didn't know. Sleep did not come to him as his thoughts stayed on the harem boy who was a Prince... He tossed and turned on his pile of furs. The sun rose and with it, the palace servants. Seeing him awake, they dragged him to the pool to bathe and dressed him. Sephiroth let them do what they wanted to him. Depression was eating away at him...

He came back to his room and jumped. Vincent was all smiles, sitting on his bed. He was wearing traditional Saahalian garb of blood red silk and golden tassels. He held the flute his mother left him.

"I heard you didn't sleep well, Your Majesty," Vincent said. Sephiroth could help but break out into a grin. Vincent slid onto the floor. "This flute is a gift from my mother who passes away. Let the melody help you sleep." Sephiroth walked softly to his bed.

"Only thing I need to sleep is to know that you're alright," he said, laying down. Vincent smiled and started to play. The melody was soft and low, a lullaby Vincent remembered from long ago. He felt Sephiroth's fingertips trace along his cheek and tangle in his hair. He finished the song and looked at the king. He was sound asleep, a tired but satisfied smile on his lips. Vincent smiled to himself and kissed the sleeping figure and retired to the harem hall. No doubt that again he was to have a pile of presents on his cot...


	13. The Turn of the Festival

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 13 – The Turn of the Festival**

The days at the court grew long, but they did not grow dull. The strain was showing on everyone's face in the lengthening of wrinkles, or in Sephiroth's furrowed brow. Vincent's identity was slowly bled into the court and Vincent found himself more than once attending the court discussions (and occasionally arguments).

Today, however, he had not gone to the council. He lay on Sephiroth's bed comfortably. It was awfully warm that morning, the sun shining too hotly upon the people of Quarassies. However, the populace still enjoyed their festivities. Vincent turned on Sephiroth's bed, trying hard to block out the noise. Little by little, he fell into a doze, the silk clothing he was in slipping off his shoulders little by little. His hair, up in some sort of ornate hairstyle Saran fixed, released itself from its clasps and spilled out onto the silks of Sephiroth's bed.

Sephiroth came in to his room, dressed in elaborate court garb. He snapped out to his servants to disentangle him from the flowing white garment that wrapped around his body like a snake. The servants made the cloth seem effortless to put on and off but Sephiroth was too irritated by its presence to learn how the damn thing worked. He pulled off his ornate headdress. It was too small on his head, but tradition prevented him from altering it. The disgusting thing left red marks on his face which he desperately tried to massage, smudging his court make-up in the process. The servants tutted over him, trying to clean his face from the paints.

Vincent woke to the disturbances, looking at Sephiroth was the most amused look on his face. Sephiroth went to the bed and shooed Vincent off. He plopped down into it, sandals still on and with a clingy wrap around his waist. He jangled as several pounds worth of gold clinked together as they struck the fur mattress. Vincent frowned, sitting on the floor. He was still a prince. What right had Sephiroth to just kick him off his bed?

"Are you tired?" he asked Sephiroth finally. Sephiroth closed his eyes and nodded. Vincent rubbed Sephiroth's arm.

"Do you want to sleep?" Sephiroth nodded again.

"Shall I go?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"No. I have to go out again soon. Keep me awake." Vincent's frown deepened, though Sephiroth could not see it through closed eyelids. Sephiroth had been acting a lot more... royally lately. It annoyed Vincent to no end, because Sephiroth had started to look down upon him. It made Vincent feel... well... like the slave boy he was.

"Lets go to the garden," Vincent said. Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"I'll dance for you," Vincent offered. Sephiroth sat up with a smile.

"Alright. I'll take that offer," he said. He turned around. "Unclasp me." Vincent bristled. He had received a direct order and could not disobey, but he felt an odd urge to hit Sephiroth then. Nevertheless, his nimble fingers unclasped Sephiroth's heavy ornaments and he took them to a servant. The servant would know what to do with them. The man instantly took them outside the bedroom, hiding them away. Vincent turned around to see Sephiroth rise and change linens. He blushed and turned back around.

"You know, its nothing you haven't seen before," Sephiroth said, walking up to him. Vincent faced him.

"I know. But I can't get used to it... You're so... you're not modest..." Vincent said. Sephiroth shook his head, deeming Vincent a very odd addition to his harem. They walked into the palace gardens. It was quieter here. The festivities were nothing more than a soft song on the lotus-scented breeze. Sephiroth's gardens were dotted with pools and ponds, the largest of which held the fragrant lotuses. It just showed the wealth of the man; in the desert, water meant money.

"I think... I think you'll like this dance..." Vincent said. "I only recently remembered it, because of the oncoming war..." Sephiroth nodded. He leaned against a palm, giving Vincent room. Vincent picked a packed-dirt spot in the garden and stood still for a moment, preparing. The garb he wore today was loose, hiding the movements of his legs. The sleeves were long and loose, swaying in the breeze.

Vincent turned, slowly at first, then rapidly gaining speed. He twisted and turned, in movements Sephiroth didn't deem possible at first. Vincent would face one way, but the next second face the other way. He placed his feet so that the movement wouldn't be visible, then swung his body quickly to match the positioning of his feet. Sephiroth had a hard time keeping up with his movements. Vincent's arms didn't stay idle. His arms followed his body, sometimes thrusting upwards to the sky, sometimes flying downwards as if he cursed the earth he stood on. His wrists flicked constantly, exposing their white expanses, making Vincent seem... a bit more vulnerable than he really was.

The dance was fast. The constant spinning and turning caused flower petals to rise from the ground and dance around Vincent, floating, hanging in the air. Occasionally, Vincent would cut through the flower petals, shoving them out of the shell they created, as if Vincent didn't like their closeness.

Sephiroth continued to watch. He thought the dance was beautiful, but he could almost feel the sharpness of it. Vincent's movements had a hidden edge to them, like an ornate dagger hidden behinds a jeweled scabbard. Suddenly, Vincent jerked to a stop, arms above his head, a look of surprise on his face. Even Sephiroth jumped, thinking that Vincent was shot in the back with an arrow. The petals floated to the ground as Vincent kept his petrified position.

Slowly, he settled back down onto the ground. Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, resting back against the warm palm. Vincent turned to him and smiled. Sephiroth had a shadow of a palm leaf tracing a linear pattern across his torso. He had an easy smile on his face. Vincent could practically feel himself melt under the king's loving gaze.

Sephiroth walked up to Vincent, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"You are so different from anyone I know," he said. He led Vincent to the lotus pond and sat by it. Vincent sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Your Saahalian traditions are just so new and beautiful to me..." Sephiroth said. He scooped a lotus out of the pond, a smaller one. His thumb flicked over the roots, breaking them off expertly. He handed it to Vincent.

"In Quarassies, the lotus is a symbol of true natural beauty. It is what you are to me." Vincent took the lotus, twirling it in his hands.

"But it is only a flower, no matter how praised it is. Flowers wither and die..."

"Beauty withers, but not love," Sephiroth said.

"Even love," Vincent said. "You used to love others before me. That love waned. This will too."

"Are all in Saahal so pessimistic?" Sephiroth asked with a frown. He turned Vincent to face him. "You'll find me a touch different. Don't say that I toy with people like objects. That I love them once until I get bored and then I dislike them. I am fair to my harem, everyone gets their turn. I never want to make the impression I love you less, but to do that, you must understand what I feel for you and accept it!" Vincent looked down at the hot sand. He felt ashamed of himself, thinking that Sephiroth treated him too much like a slave. That's what he was in Sephiroth's household; he was going to receive the same treatment everyone else did. He felt selfish, wanting Sephiroth all to himself. Sephiroth embraced him sweetly.

"Come, the afternoon festivities are in their midst, and I have an announcement to make. I need help getting dressed." Vincent's heart leapt at the prospect of seeing the Quarassiessian festivities, then sank as Sephiroth said he only needed him to get dressed.

Vincent handed Sephiroth his final accessory, his crown. Or... one of them. Sephiroth hated his headdress and wore it only for extremely formal court meetings. But to talk to the populace, a simple snake circlet would do. Sephiroth smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." Vincent smiled ands stepped back. Sephiroth looked admirably regal. He, again, was in a new linen with purple and gold trim, gold and amethyst collar with matching arm and wrist bands, and golden sandals tied up to the knee with leather strings and holding a multitude of golden beads. He carried the traditional scepter in his hand as he walked out.

He merely needed to walk a few steps down the palace stairs before he reached a platue. From there, he faced the crowd. The music died down and the people turned to face him.

"People of Quarassies!" Sephiroth called joyously. The entire city, it seemed, found their eyes resting upon their king. Sephiroth smiled at them. He loved them all, every single one. He thanked them for being such good people, congratulated them on their achievements, the successful crops and the vast amount of textiles they produced. But their success gained the jealous eye of Saahal, and now, they were to prepare for war. Sephiroth turned the festivities in favor of the God of War as well as the Goddess of Peace.

The people cheered loudly, screaming adoration for their king. Sephiroth smiled tiredly upon them. They were his children, and he was their loving father. He wished he could do something like cradle them all in his arms, but he knew that the only cradle they needed was their comfortable lifestyle. He went back inside the palace. There was still many preparations needed to be done.


	14. Strands of Stars

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 14 – Strands of Stars**

Vincent waited for Sephiroth in his bedroom. Sephiroth motioned for him to take his jewelry off. Vincent glared at him.

"If it comes off, so are your clothes," he said. Sephiroth blinked.

"What?" Vincent blushed.

"I'm not just your slave, Sephiroth. If I take your ornaments off for you, I... I want a reward." He swallowed. Sephiroth smiled.

"Alright," he said. "I'm sorry I treated you badly..." Vincent shrugged, taking off Sephiroth's jewelry.

"You work too hard. Have you seen yourself? You look stressed and... well... you have to let your emotions out, alright?" Vincent stroked Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth turned to him and kissed him gently.

"I understand," he said. "Thanks for worrying about me." Vincent nodded. He looked downwards and let his clothes slide off his body to the floor. Sephiroth smiled and led him to the pile of cloth he still had laying in a corner. There were no furs in the pile however, which made the cushion less soft. Sephiroth made a silent note to himself to rebuke the servants.

He called to a servant to bring him oil. Vincent's nimble fingers hooked onto Sephiroth's clothes, pulling them off. Sephiroth poured oil onto Vincent's chest, massaging the pectorals and abdomen. After slicking Vincent's upper body, he slicked his lower body as well. He poured oil onto Vincent's aching penis and slicked his passage into Vincent's body.

Vincent groaned as the fingers invaded him. They felt exquisitely good, but they were still so... foreign! Sephiroth popped his fingers out and sat down beside Vincent. He gave him a smile, reassuring Vincent that everything was alright. His hands slicked his own cock, and then he pulled Vincent into his lap. Sephiroth's penis nudged the are between Vincent's legs. Vincent parted his legs slightly in order for his muscles to let Sephiroth in.

He whimpered as he felt the thick muscle push into him, bit by aching bit. Sephiroth held him close in a tight embrace for a minute, while Vincent became used to having such a thing inside him. Vincent wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck loving, stroking the mane of long hair.

The warm hands disappeared from his sides and he felt them soon on his buttocks, hoisting him up. He groaned as every millimeter of skin inside him was molested by Sephiroth's phallus. Suddenly, Sephiroth's hands left his buttocks completely. Surprised, Vincent surged back down on Sephiroth's erection. It rammed up deep inside Vincent, striking his prostate perfectly with unexpected force. Every fiber of Vincent's being froze as the pleasure struck his brain numb. A moment later, he moaned. Sephiroth smiled and kissed his harem boy, taking a hold on Vincent's buttocks again and repeating.

Soon, Vincent's brain did not go numb from the pleasure, but insisted that Vincent better start helping it feel good. Vincent arched up against Sephiroth, his oil-slick chest sliding over Sephiroth's. The flashes of hot flesh against hot flesh felt enormously good. Little moans erupted from Vincent's lips and he unwittingly increased the pace of their lovemaking.

Sephiroth no longer needed to hold Vincent steady, and with his back against the cushions, he didn't need to hold himself up either. He pulled Vincent away from him, and flicked his tongue over a nipple. He was surprised to hear a rather loud moan from Vincent. But of course... he wasn't used to this. Sephiroth kissed the nipple, getting rid of the bitter oil it was slathered in and flicked his tongue over it again. The action did not heed a reaction. Sephiroth playfully nipped it.

Vincent uncharacteristaclly squealed. His heart pound in his chest as lightning shot up his spine to his nipple. Sephiroth rubbed the other one with his left hand, giving it some attention as well. Vincent moaned.

"Seph..."

Sephiroth pulled Vincent back close to him, kissing him as Vincent bounced. He noticed that tears were beginning to form at the corners of Vincent's eyes. He reminded himself that this was only Vincent's second time. He shouldn't be so quick paced. But Vincent caught his thoughts and ground himself upon Sephiroth. It was Sephiroth's turn to groan.

"Slow down, love. Or I'll make you," Sephiroth gasped. Vincent shook his head teasingly, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his face. Sephiroth smirked and pulled Vincent completely off of himself to Vincent's great surprise. The suction created a wet _plop!_ as oil and sweat, and maybe a little blood dripped out of Vincent. Vincent winced. He hadn't realized he had hurt himself. Sephiroth lay him down on the pile of cloth and spread his legs farther apart with the use of his hands. He smiled at Vincent's straining erection and gave it a lick. A spurt of pre-cum rained onto Vincent's stomach which Sephiroth lapped up, thrusting his tongue in and out of Vincent's navel. His tongue returned to Vincent's erection, but ignored the tip and swiped at the base. He waggled his tongue between Vincent's balls. A sensitive spot on him, and should be an equally sensitive spot on Vincent.

Vincent moaned, bucking up towards Sephiroth's mouth. Smirking again, Sephiroth stopped, not wanting to make his lover cum. He licked a trail downwards, where liquid seeped from between Vincent's buttocks. Sephiroth hadn't done this before, well... he had on women, but it wasn't quite the same, was it? And stuck his tongue in. Well... he had tasted his own pre-cum before, it would have been odd not to have if he had an entire harem at his disposal. He tasted that, some bitter oil, sure the coppery tang of blood, and some of probably his own salty sweat. So it wasn't a good combination of taste, but the reaction it invoked...

"Seph!" Vincent cried, arching. _Oh, Gods, what he is he doing?! _Sephiroth pulled his tongue out and thrust it back in. His thumbs caressed the innermost part of Vincent's thighs as his hands held his legs wide apart. Vincent was all too willing for them to be spread.

Sephiroth thrust his tongue inside again, and this time, kept it there, feeling around the place. It really didn't feel like much, he thought. With both muscles slick and wet, they just slid against each other, not finding any crevices to touch individually. But there was no mistaking the very corner of Vincent's prostate. Sephiroth's tongue wasn't longer than average so he couldn't touch the full thing, but the corner was good enough for now.

Vincent whimpered pitifully. His toes curled as his prostate was poked by that slick tongue.

"Ahh... Seph...! More...!" he moaned out, eyes rolling in his sockets. Sephiroth all of a sudden felt like he was several years younger and pulled his tongue out of Vincent, instead swiped it along Vincent's inner thighs and occasionally licking his own thumb on accident.

However, his own cock was now weeping for attention. Sephiroth climbed back up to Vincent's face and kissed him, liquids from inside Vincent on his tongue. Vincent kissed him back, suckling on Sephiroth's tongue without even thinking. The bitter taste of himself and Sephiroth combined added to the pleasure of Sephiroth gyrating against him.

Using the moment their tongues clashed, Sephiroth put his needy cock back inside Vincent. He nearly passed out in pleasure from the hot, wet tightness. He moved in and out effortlessly now, and his thrusts increased in speed. He was like a jackal in heat, except jackals did not have sex out of lust or love. Vincent thrust his hips towards Sephiroth's, riding on the very crest of the wave of pleasure.

The wave crashed and Vincent's entire body arched and went rigid. A sharp cry was wrenched from his lips as he came, hot cum coating Sephiroth's stomach. He gasped and forced himself to relax as Sephiroth went careening over the edge of his own orgasm and with a grunt, came into Vincent. Never before had sex been like this.

"Gods and goddesses," Sephiroth muttered, and with a few last thrusts milked himself entirely into his lover. Vincent's stomach muscles taunted every time his abused prostate was touched but he was too exhausted to feel as good from it as he would have.

Sephiroth finally pulled out, gasping and panting for breath. He nearly collapsed onto Vincent but swayed onto his side before losing control of his limbs. They stung with protest. Just how long had they been at it that his muscles and joints hated him? Vincent edged up on the sheets and held Sephiroth's head to his chest, stroking the sweaty strands of hair. Sephiroth rested his head against Vincent's heaving chest. Vincent's fingers were lulling him, calming him enough for him to feel tired.

Soon Vincent's chest fell into a steady rhythm, and Sephiroth fell asleep, listening to his lover's gentle heartbeat. Vincent gazed at him through sleepy eyes. Sephiroth's silver strands of hair caught the moonlight shining into the bedroom through the balcony. The hairs seemed to radiate a light of their own, like threads of stars.

Vincent fell asleep, dreaming of how he was running his hands through delicate strands of stars.


	15. Before War

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 15 – Before War**

The days passed by quickly. Tension rose in the air, choking all airspace, but especially thick around Sephiroth. Vincent didn't like to admit it, but he thought that Sephiroth could be... downright dangerous if he talked to him. He seemed to snap at every little thing, sometimes just irritated, sometimes in a fit of rage. Soon after, he would go into depression, leave the palace, and go ride his favorite horse. Vincent was afraid to approach him anymore. Instead, he polished his battle armor and started to go into the palace gardens to train in private. Occasionally, he had the pigeon caretaker for company, or Saran, but usually he was alone.

The Imperial Sword fit in his hand perfectly. He was amazed he still knew how to use it, though he knew his skills were no longer comparable to that of the Saahalian army. The sword sang in the air, the tune high and whistling and even pretty. The sound would was too fragile to live in an environment of war however. A Saahalian peace saying goes "You can hear the swords singing," for in war, the gentle sound was overshadowed by war calls and screams of pain.

Vincent paused, taking a short break from his training. Going through the forms was difficult, as each had to be dredged through his foggy memory. He observed the land outside the gardens, sitting under the shade of a palm. The sand was cool to his feet as he buried his toes into the fine grains. He looked past the palm trees and into the sands. A lone white figure was circling a few close-growing palms in the midst of the sea of sand. Vincent squinted. Was that Sephiroth?

It was! What was he _doing?_ The answer quickly presented himself as Vincent continued to watch further. The close-growing palms acted like people that the stallion dodged and turned away from, or even kicked on command. The occasional flash was the sunlight glinting off Sephiroth's sword as he trained himself in combat on horseback. With a deep sigh, Vincent realized another reason why Quarassiessian men didn't have much training in combat. There were no people to train against.

In Saahal, prisoners were used as target practice. Vincent wondered if there _were_ prisons in Quarassies. There should be... Or are the people too peaceful to steal? Or did Sephiroth have too kind a heart and didn't want to kill his own people for the sake of training? Vincent shook his head. He'd have to teach Sephiroth a little about Saahalian style. Their knights were covered in armor. Random strikes like Sephiroth's would simply not go through. He stood up and left the cool shelter of the palm and headed down into the sea of sand.

He didn't realize the exact distance to the palm outcropping and was tired before he was a quarter way there. Luckily, Sephiroth had seen him and trotted over to him.

"What are you doing? This is the desert!" he said. Vincent smiled at him, glad that Sephiroth still worried at him.

"Naive," Sephiroth said bluntly and swung himself out of saddle. "Get on," he said. Vincent looked at him in surprise.

"Get on," Sephiroth urged. Vincent mounted Sephiroth's stallion. Sephiroth swung on behind him. He seemed light as feather on the beast. Finally something to be jealous of. Sephiroth patted the stallion's neck.

"His name's Riqissis," Sephiroth said. Riqissis nodded his head, hearing his name. "He's the finest fighter in all the land. Shame he doesn't get much training in."

"Its a shame you don't get much training in," Vincent said. "Training against trees will not get you far." Sephiroth rested his chin on one of Vincent's shoulder guards while Riqissis trotted off towards the palace. The middle of the desert would not be a good place to stop and chat.

"What do you suggest then?" Sephiroth asked, a touch sulkily. Vincent remembered that Sephiroth was not in the best of moods and that he should be gentle.

"Well... the best way would be to show you. Do you mind?" he asked. Sephiroth tightened the reins and Riqissis instantly stopped. Sephiroth climbed down and helped Vincent out of saddle.

"Alright, show me." Vincent took his sword in hand.

"Well, first... I'd like you to strike me," Vincent said. Sephiroth stared.

"Strike you?"

"Just... anywhere. Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be able to defend myself." Sephiroth shrugged and swung his sword. His sword sang too, a high pitched note of giddiness as it sliced through the air. Vincent made no move to defend himself at all. The sword flew to his upper arm, intent on cutting off the limb.

But the blade bounced back. In a hollow _rrrriiinnnggg!!! _and a shower of sparks, the sword glanced off Vincent's armor.

"You armor is leather, correct?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth nodded. "Ours is metal. The royal family has expensive alloys used in their armor. It does not dent. The civilians usually have more flimsy armor. It dents, its uncomfortable, and the civilians tend to loosen it in order to move around." Vincent lifted a few metal flaps in his armor, showing Sephiroth the leather belts holding the pieces together.

"Your sword has to go through these openings if you want to cause any damage to any Saahalian with your weaponry. Also, beheading works of course, except for the Royal Family. The Dragon Crest protects us." Sephiroth figured the curved horns Vincent's draconian shoulder guards had were the "Dragon Crest." They curved away from Vincent's neck, protecting it while still giving him plenty of space to move his head around.

"So... I guess... what would you do to get your sword there?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth pondered the question.

"I suppose an upwards thrust will do the most perfectly, but then I will waste time pulling my sword back out. If I go by carriage or horseback, I will not have time to pull my sword back at all and will end up leaving it wherever I first stick it in." Vincent nodded at the logic.

"So an upwards slash," Sephiroth said. Vincent nodded.

"Demonstrate," he said. He stood still as Sephiroth slowly pulled his sword up and traced the hypothetical arc of his strike.

"Don't you have prisoners to practice with?" Vincent asked.

"No," Sephiroth said. "We do not have prisoners. We have punishments." Vincent sighed but nodded.

"Alright. I do not want my armor cut, or myself killed, but do try to practice with something like this, please?" he asked. He didn't want Sephiroth hurt in battle. Sephiroth nodded.

"I'll remember." Vincent smiled. "Lets rest in the garden. It has the nicest shade right now." Sephiroth looked up at the sun, squinting.

"Correction. It had the nicest shade an hour ago. Its noon, there is no shade. Lets enjoy a meal inside the palace instead. They climbed back of Riqissis and galloped back to the palace.

Feeling bold, Vincent offered to bathe Sephiroth at the pool. A soft smile graced Sephiroth's face. All of Vincent's tensions seemed to fade away with the appearance of that tiny smile. Vincent helped Sephiroth out of his armor and, confused where to put it, set it on the floor. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind, but quickly summoned a servant with a twitch of his fingers. The servant was at his side instantaneously, taking the armor and quickly leaving. Not a sound was made.

Another twitch of Sephiroth's fingers and Vincent felt another servant pull his own armor off him. Vincent helped the confused servant figure it out, and left the heavy mess entirely in his hands. Sephiroth gave a chuckle, before heading towards the pool hall. More servants were there, ready with clean linens, soaps, drying cloths. Vincent took Sephiroth's clothes off. For some reason, he didn't mind doing it today. Maybe it was because it could be his last time undressing the man?

Sephiroth sat on the marble steps in the pool, letting the the water cover his abdomen, but otherwise keeping him dry. He leaned back on his elbows. Vincent undressed and slipped into the water beside him. The water was still cool, shaded for most of the morning, but it was warming up and the sunlight made the water sparkle. Vincent picked up the jar of oil used as soap and poured some on Sephiroth. Gently, he used the scraper to get rid of the thick film. It took a while, for he was careful with Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind the length of the bathing, nor did he seem to mind the few cuts that Vincent still managed to give him using the scraper.

Vincent wanted to wash Sephiroth's hair next but Sephiroth shook his head. A servant came up and did it. Sephiroth was very particular about how his hair was handled, Vincent realized. He wanted to learn to take care of it. He pulled on it enough while... He blushed. No need to think of those thoughts when there was a war coming!

Sephiroth decided that he wanted to swim in his pool. He swam to the other side, where oil was floating on top of the water. Vincent swam after him lazily. The coolness of the water was pleasant compared to the hot air. Eventually they both curled up in a corner of the pool, content with the warmth of their bodies on each other and the coolness of the water. Vincent never noticed Saran. She watched over them with a happy gaze, hiding from them behind a column.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It took FOREVER to update this. Life has really just been WAY too hectic for me. I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who has continued reading. Ooh, lots of updates of in the Seph/Vin search! WOOT! For the other writers out there: thank you as well. Reading makes me happy too. And thank you for the reviewers: You make my day when its been really hard and really stressful and I crawl back to the computer to see that someone has enjoyed my writing. Thank you much!


	16. Ride to War

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 16 – Ride to War**

The day of departure came too quickly. It was a depressing day. The harem was quiet as it soothed both Sephiroth and Vincent in the baths. Clean polished armor was fitted to both. Sephiroth wore his crown. He would not take it off, even in the midst of battle. Sephiroth went down the palace steps and into his chariot. The driver urged the horses on, and Sephiroth rode down to the Temple. Vincent stood in another chariot that headed directly from the palace out the city gates.

Sephiroth's speech was short at the Temple. He told the people that he was confident that Quarassies would not fall. He gave them his blessings and promised to pray for them. He reminded them to love the Gods and each other and Quarassies. He waved goodbye and departed.

Outside the city gates, the Quarassiessian men held various weapons. Most were equipped with a bow as well. Vincent looked at them with pity. He prayed to his Gods that Ling Shi Wen would persuade the troops to defect. Quarassies needed all the help it could get. Sephiroth circled his men.

"For Quarassies. For home," he said confidently, powerful voice projecting over the troops. Filled with the vigor Sephiroth's voice carried, they marched after their king.

~*~

The first night they stopped, Sephiroth seemed calm and stable on the outside. But as soon as he was alone in his tent, he fell into a near nervous wreck state. He paced, he worried, he thought too much. He knew the troops wouldn't be able to keep watch through the night. They weren't trained enough. Vincent watched him for a little while, then finally took his armor off and lay down in bed. He beckoned Sephiroth to him.

"Come here," he said softly. "Lay down. You need to relax." Sephiroth did so much as to sit next to him, but wouldn't even take his armor off. It was up to Vincent's gentle, coaxing fingers to untangle Sephiroth from his thoughts and armor. He felt pity for the king as he ran his hand along stiff muscles. Sephiroth was tense. In fact, he was near paralyzed.

"Shhh... Seph... it'll be alright. Relax..." Vincent crooned, massaging Sephiroth's back. He kissed the back of Sephiroth's neck lovingly. "Stop worrying... it'll be alright..."

"How can you... be so... calm?" Sephiroth asked.

"Saahal has seen many wars. This is just another," Vincent said. Sephiroth lay his head back on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent kissed Sephiroth's cheek. How... how un-royal Sephiroth looked! He didn't seem like a king anymore, he just seemed another person with too many things on his mind. Vincent smiled and hugged Sephiroth to him fiercely.

"Ling Shi Wen is our ally. With him will come many many troops. The victory will be to Quarassies. Your people will be safe." Sephiroth sighed.

"At what cost? How many people will I lose to see the rest of my people live?"

"Why worry about it now? Worry about it after the battle is over." Sephiroth smiled.

"How heartless," he said. He lay down on his cot. Vincent snuggled into him, stroking the alabaster skin.

"If I was heartless, I wouldn't love you. But I do," Vincent said playfully.

"I love you too," Sephiroth said tiredly, not in the mood to play. He fell asleep with Vincent's watchful eye over him, and Vincent's thin arms wrapped around him.

~*~

The journey took longer than expected. Most men did not have horses so the journey was set at the pace of the slowest man, hung with heavy weaponry. The journey took several days. Finally, sand gave way to packed earth. The men shifted their weight on it. It was good to feel earth instead of sand under their feet. It reminded them of the paved streets in their beloved city. Firm and solid.

They continued to march. The men became more and more grim with every step. Sephiroth watched the horizon warily. There was a dark smudge on it, but dark smudges could mean anything. A battalion or forest, he would not know. It was Vincent who assured him that it was the First Line. The two armies marched up to each other and stood on opposite sides of a barren field.

Both Sephiroth and Vincent rode out to meet the commander of the First Line.

"Shi Wen," Vincent greeted. Ling Shi Wen bowed first to Vincent, then to Sephiroth.

"You have our allegiance," Shi Wen said. Vincent smiled.

"Excellent. The Second Line?" Shi Wen nodded.

"Them too." Sephiroth gave the commander his gratitude and trotted back to his troops. The First Line walked before the Quarassiessian troops, upholding the slower march.

~*~

Meanwhile, King Lucian was baffled. There should have been news of war days ago! But Quarassiessian troops were extremely slow. When the Front Line and the Quarassiessian army merged, he didn't think they met up yet.

This bought them time, but not much. By the Second Line, even the Saahalian soldiers were nervous. News had reached them that the First Line defected, and soon it would reach King Lucian. The Second Line moved smoothly behind the Quarassiessian army, to defend them in case Lucian's equestrian force came spinning out from behind them.

The Third Line was impatient, and hostile. There was no exchanging of words. Sephiroth simply drew his sword. The First Line knelt. The Quarassiessian army held their bows steady, strings held firmly. Sephiroth took his own bow and notched an arrow on the string.

"For Quarassies! For our freedom!" he yelled.


	17. War

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 17 – War**

"Archers, ready!" Sephiroth called, standing with the troops. Wood groaned in unison as the bows bent and strings taunted. Sephiroth's long bow bent as well as he plucked the string.

"Pick your targets." Targets were carefully calculated. The Third Line starting running towards them, throwing calculations off that were soon remade.

"Fire," came Sephiroth's steely command. A line of arrows shot straight and true. No arrow had no target. The first of the troops crumpled to the ground, arrows firmly lodged in their faces. The next troops scrambled and squabbled over the bodies.

"Fire," Sephiroth commanded again. A second line of arrows flew towards the enemy with a piercing whistle. Wood groaned again as more arrows were notched.

"Fire." Beautifully flown arrows imbedded themselves into the Third Line, toppling more enemies.

"At will," Sephiroth said. The Third Line was no longer heeding formation, therefor his own did not need to either. Arrow after deadly arrow flew into enemy Saahalians. The distance between the two armies shrank faster and faster.

"Swords!" Sephiroth commanded. The volley of arrows ended. With a rush, their Saahalian allies jumped out of their crouched positions, impaling enemies onto pikes and what looked like halberds or glaives. Sephiroth's charioteer drove him out from the middle line to the outer edge. Sephiroth was much more masterful at the bow than the sword.

His charioteer stopped his horses next's to Vincent's chariot. Vincent was busily practicing his own archery skills though they were weak compared to any one of Quarassiessian men's.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is it that your people are fighting with?" Sephiroth asked, notching an arrow.

"Its called a Guan Daos," Vincent said, unleashing his arrow. It flew past his target and instead lodged itself into a un-armored shin. Sephiroth unleashed his own arrow. Three seconds later, the arrow buried itself into the man's eye.

"Your archery skills are phenomenal," Vincent said. "Your people cannot be matched." Sephiroth shook his head.

"My people are dying from sword strokes," he said softly. "I'd counted too many already." Vincent looked at him and smiled.

"Think of the honor they have now. They helped protect Quarassies. Their families would be proud."

"Their families would be sad. We value life more than honor," Sephiroth said. Vincent's smile faltered and he went back to practicing his archery skills.

~*~

The battle was short-lived. Sephiroth guessed only one turn of the sandglass. The Saahalians fought to the very last one. The battle was over when the last of the Third Line was dead. The battle cries died with the last breath of the enemy. It became strangely quiet, punctured by a few armored feet shuffling.

Sephiroth watched his people. His entire front was covered in foreign blood, and even his hair was plastered to his back with wet blood. He trotted up to Ling Shi Wen on Raqissis, having left his chariot in the midst of battle sometime.

"Thank you," he told him. Shi Wen bowed.

"An honor," he said. Sephiroth trotted to his men. Some were marching to the neighboring field to set up camp, but Sephiroth was more interested in the ones digging a grave pit.

"How many dead?" he asked.

"One hundred and forty two," one the men answered. Sephiroth sighed. One hundred and forty two. One hundred and forty two too many. He thanked them for all they've done and said a prayer of rest over the bodies.

Vincent watched Sephiroth from afar. He was talking to his own men, wondering about numbers of enemies slain, numbers of people killed, and what an honor it was to finally fight against the tyranny of their own country. They felt like cocky rebels, making history.

The Saahalians and the Quarassiessians didn't talk to each other. Not only was there a severe language barrier, but the culture clash was intolerable. The Saahalians laughed and took out wineskins to drink. The Quarassiessians huddled together in groups. Most had never witnessed death before, and needed comfort. The loud joyous Saahalians intimidated them.

Slowly, the Quarassiessians drifted towards Sephiroth. They all prayed together for the dead and threw pinches of salt into the pit. The salt would preserve their spirit, if not their body. They quietly went down to the camp, away from the blood and gore, leaving the Saahalians to drink on the battlefield.

Vincent detached himself from his comrades to follow Sephiroth. The camp had been set up so that Sephiroth's tent had a wide clearing in front of it. The people of Quarassies stood there, awaiting his speech. Vincent listened in, though he only caught the last bit.

"...way of life. Do not worry. All will end, and it will end well. I give you my word. The Goddess of Peace watches over us and protects us. The God of War gave us allies and victory. We should be just as joyous as the Saahalians. I know Death has you frightened. But leave the sadness and worry behind with you. There will be a time to mull over your thoughts, but that time will not be now. Do you want to protect Quarassies?"

"Yes!" a guilty cry rose up. Sephiroth smiled comfortingly at them.

"Then clear your heads and look sharp. We still have a ways to go yet. Who is taking first watch?" The soldiers clamored for the first watch with lifted spirits. Vincent smiled. They looked like children almost. Sephiroth gave them all blessings and patted everyone on the back or shoulder if he could reach them, sending them kindness and security.

Eventually Sephiroth disappeared into his tent. Vincent followed him.

"Interesting speech," he said.

"Saahalian speeches are about glory and honor, aren't they?" Sephiroth asked.

"There is no need to speak with such disdain," Vincent said, frowning. "We may seem barbaric to you, but you seem naïve to us." Sephiroth sighed.

"Can't be helped, I suppose," he said. He took off his armor and lay down on his cot. Vincent weaseled his way out of his armor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, laying beside Sephiroth.

"Depressed. You?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent laughed.

"You don't seem depressed. You seem like it didn't faze you at all."

"I'm supposed to be strong. If I fall apart, so will my men," Sephiroth said. Vincent hugged him.

"You carry too much responsibility."

"Who else would carry it?" Sephiroth asked. "I am grateful for my responsibility. Ruling the people is like loving every single one. I couldn't ask for more." Vincent raked his hands through Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth cared too much, in his opinion. But he loved him for it too.

"What do you think will happen next?" Sephiroth asked.

"A few more battles. With the fall of the Third Line, Lucian will no longer send mere groups to battle, but tens of thousands of people. I hope you understand that what we saw today was barely any people at all." Sephiroth nodded.

"I'm sure your people will be able to handle a great deal of the war," Vincent said. "Your archers are superb. And your people have you." Sephiroth smiled.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Its not working?" Vincent asked, pouting slightly. Sephiroth chuckled and kissed Vincent's lips.

"Its working now..." Vincent smiled back, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. They were so close, he realized. Their body heat radiated into each other, making them warmer and sticking them together like wet palm leaves. Vincent lay back down, against Sephiroth. Maybe Saahal was too barbaric. It felt nice to be pressed against Sephiroth, relaxed and at peace...


	18. The Longest Battle

**A Lotus-Scented Breeze**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 18 – The Longest Battle**

The battles had gone for two months. They were constantly pressing themselves deeper and deeper into Saahalian territory. Villagers fought them, soldiers fought them, even the wilderness fought them.

When they weren't fighting, or being caught in a storm, Sephiroth's men gazed at everything in wonder. Rice fields under water. Grass. Bamboo. Hills and mountains. Rain. Everything was so different! They marveled at strange animals like squirrels and rabbits. They did not see tigers, though some could have sworn they heard a growl.

Vincent's chariot ran alongside Sephiroth's.

"Don't you become bored of just standing there?" he finally asked. He had long wondered how Sephiroth could _stand_ in a chariot for _hours_. Sephiroth looked at him, surprised.

"Do you want to sit?" he finally asked, a little worried that Vincent's legs were going to give out any second now. Vincent shook his head.

"No, but you never sit until the middle of a battle when you switch to a horse. And you only lay down to sleep. How do you do it? At home, you were always laying down, or sitting on your throne." Sephiroth laughed, happy that Vincent wasn't just putting on a straight face and suffer through the bumpy chariot ride.

"Silly of you to think me as lazy simply because you haven't seen me active," he said. Vincent's cheeks burned. What did he know of Sephiroth? Not a lot. He was a king, he had boring kingly tasks, and he liked to be fed grapes by someone else. That wasn't a lot. Did he like to hunt? What does for fun besides take a bath in front of all his harem girls? Where there Quarassiessian board games that he liked? Did he draw? Did he play music?

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Sephiroth asked suddenly. Vincent looked up at him. Sephiroth was looking around him in wonder. There was a mist going through the bamboo forest. Birds chirped and flew through the mist as if it wasn't there, disappearing and reappearing in the thick white fog.

"Want to stay a little longer?" Vincent asked, smiling. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I want to go home..." Vincent felt a pang of guilt. Just because Sephiroth was interested in the sights around him, didn't mean he wasn't homesick. He sighed. That's why Sephiroth's men were so quiet. They missed their home. They wanted back to the safety of their families, to their familiar heat soaked sand, and gallant festivals.

"We are close to the capital," Vincent said. "We will fight the final battle soon."

Suddenly, a battle cry rang through the air. The men dropped into their familiar positions. Sephiroth whipped around for a target. But the mist was impossible to see through! Ling Shi Wen barked orders to his men.

"We are surrounded," he told Sephiroth. Sephiroth cursed. He jumped from his chariot and swung onto Riqissis instead. Vincent jumped from his chariot and onto his own horse.

"What do you plan to do?" Ling Shi Wen asked.

"If they surrounded us, that means there are less people to cut through to the other side. I suggest cutting through the formation and rounding back behind the enemy." Shi Wen nodded.

"Your ideas are daring, yet they always seem to work," he said. "No matter how impossible they are for other people." Sephiroth smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. MEN!" The Quarassiessians turned to him. "Archers steady. Swordsmen, follow!" A part broke off the army. Ling Shi Wen ordered some of his own to follow Sephiroth. They ran into the mist.

They came upon the men almost by accident. The mist was too hard to see through, and they met face to face rather abruptly. The fight broke out instantly. Sephiroth blocked out the screams as he plunged into the battle with his horse. Riqqisis struck out with his hooves whenever someone came too close for his comfort. Sephiroth balanced perfectly. He struck out with his sword at the soldiers. He aimed for necks. They didn't have armor surrounding them and the men could easily be decapitated.

Far away, he could hear the cries of the other half of his army as the circle enclosed around them. Sephiroth and his men continued to hack and slash at the enemy Saahalians surrounding them. Suddenly, Sephiroth was free. Riqissis jogged over padded dirt, not bloody bodies. Sephiroth wheeled him around, cutting a soldier from behind.

"You didn't give him an honorable death," Vincent called from a few dead bodies away, killing a soldier. Sephiroth didn't remember ever feeling so angry at Saahalian culture. He hacked off the heads of other soldiers when they weren't facing towards him, just to be spiteful.

The soldiers turned towards him, but Sephiroth went on killing them. Damn Saahalians. Fought to the last one. Couldn't they just flee? No, that wouldn't be _honorable. _Selfish bastards. Sephiroth killed any he could reach.

"Seph!" Vincent called out, panicked. Sephiroth dropped flat onto his horse's neck. He heard the singing of a blade as in sliced through the air he had just occupied. He saw his cut silver hair fly to the ground and be trampled by iron-shod hooves of the enemy horse. He yanked his horse' reins sharply to the right. With a screech, his horse reared as it turned. A hoof clipped the enemy Saahalian on the face and he fell from his horse. The enemy horse ran off, frightened. Riqissis landed onto the Saahalian's face. The Saahalian no longer moved.

Sephiroth calmed Riqissis and galloped back to the enemy troops, ready to resume killing. Vincent looked back to his own worries. Sephiroth was alright... His heart drummed in his chest. Safe. Safe...

Sephiroth circled all of the enemy troops, killing all who didn't face them so that they could die their dishonorable deaths. It took hours to hack through all the troops and join with the other half again. How frightened they looked!

"Stand ground!" Sephiroth said. "For Quarassies!" The troops looked at him. Yes... they had to suck it up... They continued to fight. For Quarassies. For Quarassies! For their home! Just a little more!

"Don't despair!" Sephiroth called. He kept encouraging his troops until his voice was hoarse. He and the men kept fighting. The Saahalian force was growing thin. It started to rain, obscuring vision even more. The sun was setting early behind the mountains. The Quarassiessians were terrified they would have to fight in the dark and cold. Their only comfort was that their king was still with them.

Vincent could see the terror in them. He ordered his Front and Second Line to keep attacking. For Quarassies? No. For Sephiroth. For Sephiroth and his beloved people and his beloved land, but for Sephiroth more than anything.

The battle raged on, fierce and bloody and loud. The sun set. Terror gripped the people of Quarassies. Many of them scrambled onto bamboo and started shooting from a safer height. None of them could coordinate a sword attack in the dark.

Vincent and the allied Saahalians fought hard. Sephiroth kept appearing and disappearing in the darkness. He was only recognizable by his silver hair. Battle cries grew more both hoarse and sparse. Soon, they stopped altogether. Vincent put his sword back into his sheath. He glanced around. Allies. Allies everywhere... Was the battle over?

He galloped to Sephiroth. Riqissis stood still under the rain.

"Seph?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"A minute..." he requested hoarsely. Vincent recognized the broken voice instantly.

"It'll be alright. I'll have my men set up camp," he said. He galloped off the Ling Shi Wen.

"The Quarassiessian people are shaken," he said in Saahalian. "Lets make camp soon. They are frightened and need rest. Sephiroth is going to keep them here for prayers most likely." Ling Shi Wen nodded. They rounded up the Saahalian people and dragged them away from their wineskins to set up camp a ways off.

Sephiroth stayed with his people. He helped them dig a grave pit and they all prayed for the fallen ones. They sprinkled salt on their faces. Hopefully, they would have enough salt for any other deaths that could occur. The enemy Saahalians were simply ignored. They took their weapons and arrows and trudged into the camp.

Sephiroth gave them a few comforting words and sent them off to bed. Only a few brave ones took up the first watch. Sephiroth went into his tent where Vincent was waiting for him. Armor piled in a corner and they both lay on Sephiroth's cot. Sephiroth was trembling like an autumn leaf, not that he knew what Autumn was even. Vincent stroked his hair behind his ear.

"Shh... It'll be alright..." he crooned. Sephiroth shook his head.

"We've never... ever fought in the dark. In the rain... and mist. It is windy, there was bamboo everywhere. Our bows and arrows are useless, our swords are inexperienced," Sephiroth said. "This could have been the end of Quarassies." Vincent kissed him.

"But it wasn't. It wasn't because your people kept fighting. They fight for you. You comfort them. You give them a reason to fight. You give them a reason to live." Sephiroth curled towards Vincent, head on his shoulder. Vincent was so much stronger than him during war. While he was breaking apart, Vincent was living and breathing his beloved land and culture. Vincent here was stronger.

"When do I go home?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent hugged him soothingly.

"Soon. The forest goes behind the palace. We shall see it soon. Maybe even tomorrow." Sephiroth nodded.

"I want to go home, back to Quarassies."

"You'll be home soon. I promise," Vincent said. Sephiroth fell asleep against him. Vincent sighed. He wanted his Sephiroth back. The strong man that he could depend on, not the man who was breaking. But in order for him to have Sephiroth back, he had to go back to Quarassies. Yet if he won this war... he'd actually become the king of Saahal. Then... then he'd have to stay in Saahal. What was worse, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Stay in Saahal forever, or stay with Sephiroth. He decided to wait a little later to make his decision. He kissed Sephiroth's lips. His hair was cut short on one side... Vincent wondered what would happen when Sephiroth noticed...

* * *

**Author's Note**: As you can tell, I'm no good with battle scenes. If you have any tips, leave a review! Criticism is LOVED. Hahaha, all reviews are loved. X3 Thank youuu!


End file.
